


How To Train Your Enemy

by Megabyte22



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Original Character(s), Romance, Vikings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabyte22/pseuds/Megabyte22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Hiccup started training dragons, he and his friends became master dragon trainers. On an early morning flight, Hiccup spots an enemy ship. Soon after, a mysterious and seductive girl appears wishing to train dragons. New relationships are made, old ones are broken, and it all leads up to an ending you never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! So I thought I'd try out this cool new fanfic I had an idea for. I did see the trailer for the sequel, but I'm not basing this story off of it. The only thing I am basing off the sequel is the characters appearances. Since I haven't really seen a whole lot of the characters appearances yet, I won't really describe them in a major detail, but I'm sure all the do is look older! The only one who really drastically changed was Hiccup. And, wow, he got way hotter, haha! Anyway, enjoy the story! All I have as of now is a fist chapter, but I'll have more up soon! I'm sort of busy now, but I won't be (hopefully) in a few weeks. I'll still try to write as much as possible! :)  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

It was an unusually warm morning on the Island of Berk. The sun was beginning to rise, and some of the village’s infamous dragons were already out, stretching their wings and recuperating from last night’s sleep. A majestic black dragon, a Night Fury, sat atop the roof of a house, overlooking the village. His name was Toothless, and he belonged to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, or just Hiccup for short. He was a handsome young man of 17, with neck length brown hair and soft, green eyes. He was tall, skinny, heroic, and an amputee. About four years ago, he and Toothless brought down a huge dragon terrorizing the island, and he lost his right leg, up to the knee. His friend and local blacksmith, Gobber, made a prosthetic leg for him out of various medals. Toothless was a matching amputee, losing part of his tail, preventing him from flying on his own. Hiccup and Toothless were the perfect pair. They were almost made for each other.

Hiccup woke up to the sounds of banging on the roof. He knew immediately that Toothless was waking him up to go on their annual morning flight. Reluctantly, Hiccup got himself out of bed, careful not to wake up his father, Stoick. Stoick was the chief of Berk. He was a large man, strong and powerful. But he slept like a baby, and didn’t take kindly to being woken up before dawn. 

Hiccup walked out into the unusually warm air, and grabbed Toothless’s saddle from steps of his house. He saddled his dragon up and took off almost immediately. He’s been riding dragons for almost four years now, and he has become a master of taking off. Soon, The Dynamic Duo was riding into the sunrise at an incredibly fast speed, doing tricks, flips, swoops, and dives, all at terribly a high altitude. Any other Viking would have a heart attack if they ever did that. But Hiccup was different. He wasn’t like all the other Vikings, in more ways than one.

Hiccup and Toothless were cruising through the sky when they saw a black figure coming toward them. In no time, Astrid and her dragon, a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, were flying toward them at full speed. They slowed down at the right moment and turn around to glide right next to them. 

Astrid was a strong girl. She was stronger than most girls her age. She was very agile, and almost as good as Hiccup at training dragons. She had light blonde hair and bangs, all tried up in a side braid. Her eyes were a cold, piercing blue, beautiful and intimidating at the same time. She was tall and skinny, but not weak. If anything, she was incredibly strong. Occasionally, she would take her dragon flying before dawn. Stormfly is a heavy sleeper, and hard to wake up, so moments like this were rare.  
“Hey, Hiccup!” Astrid said.  
“Hey to you too.” Hiccup replied.  
“Enjoying your flight?”  
“I am! You?”  
“Of course! It’s the best part of the morning!” Hiccup silently agreed by speeding up. Astrid and Stormfly were quick to follow. The two teens were gliding through the sky, cutting through the warm spring air like a knife. They flew so fast toward the sun, they might have actually knocked it out of the sky. By force of habit, they started racing each other. Hiccup was winning, but Astrid was gaining on him quickly. Knowing a race was beginning, Astrid smiled. She loved racing with Hiccup. Ever since he started the Dragon Training Academy of Berk, she’s had a crush on him. Her feelings for him grew stronger over the years, but he would never know. Running the Academy was a tough job, and that’s all he really cared about. So Astrid loved moments like this. Moments when it was just her, Hiccup, and their dragons. She could spend time with him and talk about things other than work, like the future perhaps. That was her favorite topic.

The kids raced on for a few minutes, before landing on one of their favorite Berk beaches, Thor's Beach. Hiccup and Toothless had won the race, but then again, they always do. Astrid didn’t care. She was just happy to spend time with him.  
“Looks like we won again!” Hiccup shouted victoriously.  
“Go ahead, yuck it up all you want! I’ll get you next time!” Astrid replied.  
“Sure you will!”  
“Hey! Just because you’re the top dragon trainer on this island doesn’t mean you are the top dragon racer!”  
“Well, from the result of our last race it looks like I am!” Astrid punched him playfully and they both laughed. Worn out from the race, the two sat down on the sand and watched the rest of the sunrise while Toothless and Stormfly fought over a fish.  
“I love the sunrise,” Astrid admitted. “It’s just so pretty. It’s almost like a gift for surviving another day.”  
“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed. “A great gift.”  
“I hardy ever to watch the sunrise from here. It’s so nice. But even nicer to share it with someone like you.”  
“Toothless and I always come down here. Don’t tell him this, but I like sharing the sunrise with you more.” Astrid laughed and inched closer to Hiccup. He was staring out into the distance and didn’t seem to take notice of her subtle movement. They both focused intently on the sunrise, but a large object in the distance broke their hypnotic trance. In the water was a large Viking ship. The kids couldn’t really make out the flag on it, but it looked just like a Borg ship. A Borg ship meant very, very bad news for the people of Berk.

Borg is a village many miles away from Berk. Ever since the beginning of time, Berk and Borg had been bitter enemies. No one really knows why, but they just are. Borg was always out to get Berk in whatever way they could. They’ve never attacked or even tried to, for fear of starting a war. Neither of them wanted to start a war because neither of them were prepared. They mainly kept their distance from each other, so a Borg boat in Berk territory could mean trouble.

“We’ve got to get out of here.” Hiccup said, suddenly standing up.  
“What, no! We just got here! It’s just a Borg boat, it’s fine!”  
“But if they see us, or our dragons, they’ll kill us for sure.”  
“Don’t know they killing the chiefs son will start a war!?”  
“Well, they don’t know that I’m the chiefs son, do they?” With that, Hiccup whistled, and toothless flew up. Astrid did the same and Stormfly followed. The two kids quickly took off into the air and flew away.  
“We have to go tell my dad,” Hiccup said. “He’ll want to know this.” The two kids took off back toward the village. The sun had fully risen, and most of Berk was already out and about doing their daily activates. Hiccup landed at his house and Astrid followed. Stoick was up already and about to make his way to The Great Hall for the weekly town meetings.  
“Good morning, son!” He said, waving to Hiccup.  
“Dad, we’ve got to talk. I was over on Thor’s Beach, and I spotted a Borg ship. They weren’t doing anything, but they looked suspicious.” Stoick’s face turned stern and serious.  
“I’ll assemble a team to go check it out.”  
“I’ll go with them.”  
“No. You stay here. It’s far too dangerous.”  
“I’m a child anymore, dad!”  
“I know, son. I know.” He looked at Hiccup almost apologetically, then took off down the stairs and into the village.  
“You going anyway?” Asked Astrid.  
“You know me too well. Gather the others too.” He said.  
“Will do.” With that, Hiccup mounted Toothless and set back out to Thor’s Beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took a while to post! I was so busy these last few weeks! I'm not so busy anymore, so hopefully I'll post soon!

Chapter 2

Hiccup and Toothless were on their way to Thor’s Beach to investigate the mysterious ship when they met up with the rest of the Academy members. Fishlegs was a nerdy, chubby dragon expert, Snotlout was a boisterous, cocky warrior, and the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were pain-loving siblings. They were a pretty colorful bunch of people, but aside from their differences, they all worked pretty well with each other... most of the time.  
“Hiccup!” Snotlout shouted. “You ride like a girl!”  
“He’s more of a man than you ever will be!” Astrid defended.  
“You would know.”   
“Snotlout!”  
“Hiccup and Astrid sitting in a tree, K-I-S...S...S...”  
“Sound it out, Snotlout.” Ruffnut butted in.  
“Hey.” He yelled  
“Guys! Would you please knock it off?” Hiccup commanded.   
“Did someone say knock?” Tuffnut asked, as he proceeded to knock his sister off of their double-headed Hideous Zippleback, Barf&Belch. Luckily, she landed on right on Thor’s Beach. The other riders headed down, and as soon as she could, Ruffnut tackled her brother and started a fight. Hiccup quickly broke it up by announcing the Borg ship was gone.  
“It was here just a few minutes ago! Where on Earth could it have gone?  
He asked himself.   
“Well, maybe it wasn’t a Borg ship after all. Maybe it was a fishing boat?” Astrid suggested.   
“What was the exact time you saw the ship?” Fishlegs asked.  
“About 10 minutes ago.” Hiccup replied  
“Well, taking into consideration the trajectory of the wind, Borg technology, and current ocean current, no pun intended, it does seem possible for a Borg ship to get in and out of this area in roughly ten minutes.”  
“Thanks you, Fishlegs. Now, the question is where did they go off too,” Everyone was left thinking about Hiccups question for a little bit. He broke the silence and answered it. “Ruff, Tuff, you guys look over in the west. Fishlegs, you take the East. Snotlout and Astrid, you guys go look over in the north. I’ll stay here too see if they come back. Oh, and if any of you see my dad on the way, just play it cool. Now go!” Everyone nodded and flew off in their directions. Hiccup and Toothless walked toward the caves on the beach and searched for any sign of Borgians being there. 

While exploring the cave, Hiccup caught something out of the corner of his eye. It appeared to be a human figure but he wasn’t sure. Toothless seemed to have noticed it too, and he walked over to it and sniffed.  
“What do you see, bud?” Hiccup asked. Toothless made a noise as if to say he saw something. Hiccup walked over, and in no time, was face to face with a girl about his age. She was absolutely stunning. She had the face of an angel but the allure of a devil. Her eyes were an angelic hazel, full of lust, yearning, fear, and excitement. They pierced through the soul like a knife. Her long brown, braided hair reached a little below her shoulders. It glimmered with light, like something shiny in the sun. She was fairly tall, curvy, busty, and muscular, although they didn’t show too much. This young girl had the aura of a siren, beautiful, alluring, but ready to snap at you any second. She was a mixture of sweet and sexy, contradicting herself without saying a word. In the cave, she sat huddled in a corner, soaking wet. She didn’t flinch at the sight of Toothless of Hiccup. She merely smiled and began to stand up.  
“Hello, Miss.” Hiccup said, totally in awe. He was stunned by her appearance. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.  
“Hi.” She replied. Her voice was soft and charming.  
“What are you doing here? Do you need help? Wait... Are you an enemy?” Hiccup reached for his weapon and shield, and toothless sprung into action on the word enemy.  
“No, no! I swear I’m not! I was just on my way here when my boat was attacked by something. A dragon of some sort. Oh, it was terrifying! I fought long and hard, but I couldn’t do it. He got my ship. I swam over here and tried to hide from him incase he was after me. I think it’s alright now.” She got up and walked out of the cave. Hiccup followed her out. As did Toothless.   
“On your way here? To Berk? What for? Who are? Where are you from?”  
“My, oh my, you ask a lot of questions, don’t you?”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s okay! I like questions,” She sat on a rock and Hiccup followed. “My name is Erika. I hail from Scauldron Cove. It’s the little fishing town that no one had ever heard of. We mainly live off fish and such. We don’t really trade or leave, because there’s no reason to. But I left! I heard stories about the academy here, and how you guys train dragons. Do you know who I can talk to about that?”  
“You’re looking at him! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third at your service.”   
“Well, Hiccup. Do you have an academy? And can I join? I’ve lived with dragons all my life, and I love them! I want to know more about training them!”  
“Umm.. Well.. We usually don’t let just anyone in...,” She looked at him with a puppy-dog look on her face. She repeatedly batted her eyes and pouted. “Oh, alright,” Hiccup gave in. “ You can join. You’ll have to stay at my house for a while until we find one for you. We have plenty of room! I’ll have to ask my dad first. He’s the chief.”  
“Oh! Nice! Are there others at the academy?”  
“Yea, a few others our age. They’re real nice people. Sometimes.”  
“Any cute boys?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yay!”   
“Well, one. He’s tall, and handsome, and heroic, and...”  
“You?”  
“Maybe,” They both laughed a little. Hiccup laughed nervously again, then cleared his throat. He was in awe in her presence, and extremely nervous. “Do you have a dragon? If not, we can provide one for yo...” Just as soon as Hiccup said that, a black figure flew over his head. The shadow darted back and fourth a little bit before landing directly in front of Hiccup’s face. He was staring into the eyes of a furious Night Fury with a small pink bow in its ear. It gritted its teeth at Hiccup, and quickly launched forward toward him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll have more up soon, I hope!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 3

Hiccup was staring into the face of another Night Fury that was ready to kill him. It looked angry and quite ferocious. Hiccup was caught off guard and didn’t have time to reach for a weapon, shield, or anything for that matter. The dragon leaned forward toward Hiccup, but instead of eating him alive, it licked him. The dragon made a noise and playfully pounced on Hiccup. His confusion made Erika laugh.   
“She’s mine,” Erika explained. “Her name is Tuna. I’ve had her since she was a little hatchling! She’s really friendly, so don’t worry!”  
“Another Night Fury?” Hiccup asked, recovering from the whole ordeal.  
“What, you thought yours was the only one?”  
“No, I’m just surprised to see another domestic one.”  
“As am I. But I guess teaching me to train dragons will be easier since we have the same one!” Toothless walked over and kindly introduced himself to Tuna. It seemed like they were taking a liking to each other. They sniffed each other for a little bit, then started to roughhouse.   
“They like each other.”   
“I’d say so!”  
“Tuna, huh?”  
“Tuna is her favorite kind of fish.” Hiccup and Erika watched for a little bit, before Hiccup broke up the roughhousing by calling for Toothless.  
“C’mon. Lets go into town. My dads going to show up here soon and he’ll kill me if he finds me here.”  
“May I ask why?” Erika asked as she began to mount Tuna.   
“I’ll tell you all about it on the way.” Erika nodded, and she and Hiccup flew off together toward Berk.

Hiccup took Erika on the grand tour of Berk, showing her all the houses, and stores, and fields, and whatnot. Erika was especially interested when they came to the academy. They didn’t spend too much time there, because Erika would be getting her first lesson tomorrow. Hiccup took her to his house instead, hoping his father would be home already  
“Hiccup?” Stoick asked as Hiccup opened the door to his house.   
“Yea, it’s me.” He replied.  
“Where were you?”  
“I was riding Toothless when I found this girl...” Stoick turned around to looked at Erika. She waved to him, and he smiled back.  
“Hello there, miss.. uh..”  
“Erika.” She replied.   
“Ah, Erika! Welcome to Berk! You don’t look like you’re from around here?”  
“I’m from Scauldron Cove. It’s a small fishing town, you’ve probably never heard of it.”  
“I can’t say I have. What brings you here?”  
“I came to learn about dragon training! Rumor has it you have a great academy here!”  
“We do! It’s the best. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to speak to Hiccup for a second. Alone.” His small-talk tone turned into a more stern and serious one. Erika got the hint and stepped outside. Stoick turned to Hiccup and was about to speak. Hiccup already knew exactly what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it.  
“Who is she?” Stoick asked.  
“Erika.” Hiccup answered.  
“And you found her..?”  
“On Thor’s Beach. I did to go check out the Borg boat, but it turns out it was a fishing boat. She got attacked by a dragon and got shipwrecked. She was on her way here anyway though. She even has her own night fury!”  
“I told you not to check out that boat, son, and you defied me. What if it was a Borg boat? What if Borgians attacked you and kidnapped you?”  
“It wasn’t though.”  
“I’m just trying to protect you, son. I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” Stoick looked down at Hiccup’s false leg as he said this.  
“I know, dad.” The two shared a brief moment of both understanding and heartbreak. Hiccup broke the awkward silence by asking if Erika had a place to stay while she was enrolled in the academy.   
“She can stay here for a while but...”   
“Great! I’ll go tell her!” Hiccup started to leave when Stoick stopped him.  
“Hiccup, wait! There’s something I need to tell you,” Hiccup stopped and turned around to face his dad. “So, as you know, overpopulation has become a huge issue on this island. Ever since we’ve befriended the dragons, people want to move here. People feel safer without dragons as our enemies, so they are having more children as well. I’ve already had to put a limit on how many children a family can have, but we’re still growing at a rate faster than we can handle. I’ve passed a new law that states no outsiders are allowed to live on this island unless by marriage. Erika can stay, but only for a little while. How long does academy training take?”  
“I’m not sure, dad. A few months? A year?”  
“She can’t stay that long, Hiccup.”  
“She’s not gonna live here! Just a few months? Two or three?”  
“I don’t even know the girl. She could be an enemy, we don’t know.”  
“She’s not! I know. If she were, we would have known by now. Please dad?”  
“Well, she seems nice, and she’s pretty... okay. She can stay for a few months, but no longer than that.” Hiccup thanked Stoick and ran out to tell Erika the good news. From outside the door, Stoick could hear shouts of happiness. He was glad that his son was finally happy, but worried for this safety. He just let a stranger into his house. She could be an enemy, and she could hurt Hiccup. But Stoick had a feeling that she wouldn’t. She reminded him of someone he once knew. Someone he once fell in love with. She was a woman very much like Erika. Pretty, alluring, and almost siren like. He found her lying in the woods after losing a battle with a Deadly Nadder. He brought her back home and helped nurse her to health. He didn’t even know her name for a full three days. But it was Valka. She was the most beautiful girl Stoick had ever met. He barely knew her, and had no idea where she was from. But he married her, and had a child with her. He had no idea who she was until dragons started attacking. She embraced them, and loved them, and even gave them food. Stoick wouldn’t have it. She got angry and left, leaving him with a newborn child and broken heart. The last thing Stoick wanted was for Erika to do the same thing. He did not want his son to suffer the same pain. But Valka made Stoick happy, and who was he to deny Hiccup that same happiness?

It was late a night, and the entire town of Berk was fast asleep, accept for Erika. She was having trouble sleeping in a new location. She wondered up to Hiccups room to see if he was asleep. Lo and behold, he was, and she didn’t have the heart to wake him. Bust, instead, she decided to see what Hiccup had laying around. Quietly, she began snooping though all of his items in his room. She really didn’t find too much. Just a few drawings and broken pencils. She made her way down and out to the blacksmiths shop and into Hiccups little room in the back. There, she struck gold. She found so many drawings of dragons, new inventions, and even strategic battle plans. Buried in the pile of drawings was the Holy Grail. It was infamous book of Dragons. Erika flipped trough it, and was totally amazed. She spent at least two hours reading every single word on every dragon. She was absolutely enthralled. Once finished, she put everything back to the way it was, pretty much to a T. She walked out and looked at the moon. The position in the sky told her it was getting late, and that she was late for a meeting. She bolted back down the Thor’s beach. It wasn’t long until she found him there. He was a mysterious man, tall, dark, and looming. He was strong and scary, the human personification of a Night Fury.   
“You’re right on time.” He said.  
“Oh good,” Erika said, relieved “I thought I was late.”  
“Did you get in?”  
“I did.”  
“Great” He said, as he proceeded to get back in his boat and headed out into the dark, cold, night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo spooky, lol! Thanks for reading! I'll be updating ASAP! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a while! I have it now, so yay! lol. Enjoy :)

Chapter 4

Light filled the Island of Berk. It was early morning but the town was already bustling with life. Hiccup and the academy kids were in the training arena ready to start another day of dragon training. It was just like any other day, except for the fact that Hiccup was about to announce something important.  
“Everyone, I have an announcement to make.” Hiccup said  
“You’re quitting?” Ruffnut asked, excited.  
“You’re dying?” ”Tuffnut asked, even more excited.  
“You finally have a girlfriend? Because I’d be surprised if you did.” Snotlout asked  
“No, no, no!” Hiccup yelled.  
“I knew it! No one would ever date you,” Snotlout said. After he said it, Toothless shot a plasma blast his way. It missed him, but knocked him off his feet and caused his Viking hat to come down over his eyes. “I meant to do that.” He said, trying to skillfully recover from the blow.  
“We have a new member joining the academy today. I found her on the beach yesterday. Remember that Borg boat we saw? Turns out it wasn’t a Borg boat at all. It was a fishing boat. Her name is Erika, and she’s from Scauldron Cove. It’s a small fishing town you’ve probably never heard of.” Erika appeared next to Hiccup and wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him. Hiccup’s face turned red with embarrassment, and Astrid’s face turned red rage. How dare she try to make a move on Hiccup?   
“Hi everyone! I’m so excited to be working with you all!” Erika said, pulling out from the hug.   
“She has her own night fury, Tuna.” Tuna appeared with Toothless, roughhousing as usual. Except this time, Toothless presented a Tuna fish to Tuna, and she gladly accepted. She vomited up half of it and gave it to Toothless. He accepted it with excitement, than rubbed his face against Tuna’s.   
“Ewww. Dragon love is gross.” Tuffnut said.   
“Human love is grosser.” Ruffnut replied. The twins agreed with each other by head butting and falling to the ground. They both let out a simultaneous “awesome” before getting back up.   
“That’s Ruffnut and Tuffnut,” Hiccup explained to Erika. “They’re twins. That’s Snotlout, my cousin, Fishlegs, and Astrid.”   
“Nice to meet you all!” Erika said sweetly. Snotlout swooned over her, Fishlegs blushed, and Astrid crossed her arms and scoffed. Hiccup noticed Astrid’s movement and asked to speak to hear alone. They went into one of the dragon cages and closed the door slightly, so a little bit of light came through.  
“What’s your problem?” He asked her.  
“Nothing, I don’t have a problem!” Astrid denied.  
“Yes, you do. I’ve known you for years, and I can tell when you have problems. What is your problem?”  
“That’s it! That’s my problem! You’ve known me for years, and you’ve known her for a day! Why are you letting her into the academy? What if she’s out to hurt you, or us?”  
“When did you turn into my father?”   
“When did you turn into an idiot? I know you, Hiccup. You’re always cautious and vigilant. You’re usually the one to question weather people are enemies or not. Why in Thor’s name are you letting a complete stranger into the academy?”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Erika...”  
“Then she’s not a complete stranger is she? I know what I’m doing Astrid.”  
“Fine, but when you get hurt at the hands of her, don’t come crying to me.” With that, she left. Hiccup followed soon after. Truth be told, Astrid wasn’t really mad at him for letting a stranger into the academy. She was mad because he was falling for her. Anyone with eyes could see that. All her life, she’s been sort of fond of Hiccup. Even in the days before he defeated the Red Death. She just pretended to hate him because she didn’t want to be judged too harshly or disowned by her parents. Over the years, her feelings for him grew stronger. Now, at the prime marrying age, she only had eyes for him. But he had eyes on everything else but her. Astrid never dared to tell him how she felt, for fear of ruining a lifelong friendship. She was going to wait it out until he fell for her. But now that little miss stranger was in the picture, Astrid feared that would never happen. She would just have to work harder to make Hiccup like her, or at least appreciate her.

Erika’s first day of dragon training was a success. She was a quick learner, and superb at bonding with dragons. It was an important skill to know according to Hiccup, who kept extoling her virtues all day, even if those virtues were not so virtuous. The two of them were walking home when Erika suggested that they take a brief walk in the woods to get to know each other better. They walked and talked about their towns, their parents, their childhoods, how Hiccup lost his leg, and more. It wasn’t long before they reached the clearing area where Hiccup had met, bonded with, and trained Toothless.  
“This is the place.” Hiccup announced.  
“Wow! It’s so beautiful!” Erika said.  
“And secluded. Perfect place for hiding. Not even my dad knows where this place is. Only me, you, and Astrid.”  
“Astrid, huh? What’s with that girl?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I saw her mocking me at dragon training today.”  
“Oh, oh that! Yea, she’s just a little on edge about me letting a stranger into the academy.”  
“Oh, Gods! I’m not going to hurt you! Look at me! Would I hurt you?”  
“Right? That’s what I’m saying!”  
“Does she have a crush on you or something?” Erika sat on a rock and started picking the pedals off of a flower.”  
“Astrid? A crush on me? Never! She’d rather actually crush me. Maybe we’ve kissed once or twice, but that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“A kiss doesn’t mean anything? Erika reached the last pedal of the flower.   
“I mean, we were kids back then. Stupid kids. Just caught up in the moment of things I guess.”  
“Was it your first?” Hiccup blushed a little when she asked him that.   
“Yes.”   
“Then of course it means something! You never forget your first kiss! Or your first anything for that matter.”  
“I know but... I don’t think she likes me that way. Oden knows I don’t like her that way.”  
“Who do you like then?”  
“Come again?”  
“You’re seventeen now. It’s the age to get married! A little on the older side, but still! You have to have your eyes on someone!”  
“Well, I sort of do.”  
“Who! Tell me!”  
“Look down at the flower pedal tell me yourself.”  
“He loves me...” Erika whispered. She did play a game of “he loves me, he loves me not” silently to herself, and she landed on “he loves me”  
“Exactly.”   
“You... you love me?”  
“Well, maybe not love, but I am fond of you.”  
“I’m fond of you too.”  
“Well then, I guess there’s only one thing left to do.”  
“What would that be?” Hiccup grabbed Erika off the rock by the waist and kissed her. In the commotion, she dropped the flower pedal she was holding. She kissed him back with more passion, enjoying every second of it. Eventually, Hiccup pulled apart and smiled at Erika.  
“Now that one meant something.” He said, pecking her lips once more. The sun was setting on the Island of Berk as the two walked off, hand in hand. As dawn turned to dusk, a new day was preparing to begin. Hiccup leaned into Erika once more, teasing her. She laughed and kissed him. They mounted their respective dragons and flew off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you Astrid/Hiccup shippers! But don't stop reading now! It's called How To Train Your Enemy for a reason....   
> (Also, I PROMISE there will be more Tuna/Toothless moments! They're in the chapters to come! :D)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I had it written but I forgot to post!

Chapter 5:

A few days have passed since Hiccup and Erika kissed in the woods. Since then, the two started a relationship. Erika was really eager to, but Hiccup was hesitant. After some convincing by Erika, he agreed. Then again, Erika could make almost anyone agree to anything. She has had that skill since she was a young girl. She was very much like a siren. She was very beautiful, alluring, charming, but had an aura of maliciousness to her. Nevertheless, Hiccup fell hard for her. Something about her just made him want to be around her. Her shady history meant nothing to him. He completely disregarded it, which was very unlike him. However, Erika’s beauty was all Hiccup ever really needed.

They decided to let Berk know they were both off the market. They walked around town holding hands, laughing, and hugging. Public displays of affection often took place in the academy as well. After Erika completed a challenge correctly, a kiss or a peck was the reward. It wasn’t long before the rest of the teens caught on. And it wasn’t long before teasing caught on as well.  
"Wow, I'm actually really surprised. Hiccup got a girlfriend before me," Snotlout said sarcastically. "I mean, I'm just holding out for the right one. Ladies ask me out all the time but I respectfully decline. So technically I could have had a girlfriend first, which means Hiccup didn't get one before me, so I win!"  
"Win what?" Hiccup asked.  
"Bragging rights! Duh!"  
"I happen to think you two make a lovely couple" Fishlegs chimed in.  
"Yea, and by lovely I think you mean disgusting." Ruffnut joked.  
"C'mon, guys! Just let it go. If you want to keep training dragons, you're just going to have to accept the fact that we're a couple!" Astrid, who was quiet and in the corner choked a little on the word couple. She couldn't stand the fact that Hiccup was dating her. They only just met! It was absolutely crazy. She should be the one with him, the one getting made fun of for being lovey-dovey. She couldn't stand the fact that Hiccup's first relationship wasn't with her. She was his first everything! First friend, supporter, believer, kiss, and heartbreak. Now Erika was his first girlfriend. Just the thought of it made Astrid sick to her stomach.

After dragon training, Astrid pulled Hiccup aside and they went to Thor's Beach together. It was just like old times. Except this time, Astrid was going to tell him her feelings. She is a big strong, independent Viking, and she can defeat armies of men singlehandedly. But trying to explain her feelings was probably one of the hardest, most daunting things she'd ever have to do.  
"Hiccup," she began, sitting on the same rock Erika sat on only a few days earlier. "I want to talk to you..."  
"If it's about Erika, I don't want to hear it." Hiccup interrupted.  
"Yes, you do. Look, I'm a girl. And last time I checked, you are a boy."  
"You checked?"  
"Never mind that! My point is, I understand women better than you! I can tell when they are just using you, and that's what Erika's doing! She's using you! Oden knows what for, but she's using you. It's all a ploy, a trap."  
"I'm sick of hearing this, Astrid, please!"  
"Then hear this instead." She took a deep breath and began to speak, but before she could get two words out, Hiccup interrupted.  
"Look, Astrid. It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. My dad's going to be worried if I stay out too late. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
"No you won't." She muttered under her breath. Hiccup boarded Toothless and flew off. Astrid had a feeling he knew what she was going to say and wanted to get out of it. But then again he was stupid enough to fall into Erika's trap, so maybe he was just plain clueless after all.

Hiccup said goodnight to Toothless and walked inside. Normally, Toothless would go with him, but since the air was warmer than usual, Toothless decided to sleep under the stars. While he was settling in, Tuna nudged him, as if to say "hello". Tuna slept outside each night, since there was no room for her in the house. Hiccup had begun plans for making a new barn to accommodate the Night Fury, and possibly another one, or multiple other ones. But for now, they slept out in the open. But Tuna didn't mind. She liked looking at the stars. She was confined to one place her whole life, and never got to see the world. She had a taste of it now, and yearned for more. But her loyalty to her master was stronger than her passion to travel. So, as many dragons do, she stayed where she was put and did what she was told.

Toothless sensed her welcoming nudge and nudged back. They were both too tired to roughhouse, but they still acknowledged each other. They communicated though small noises, the dragon equivalent to whispering sweet nothings. Toothless was pretty fond of Tuna. Never before had he seen another species of his own. He hadn't even known his own two parents, which, contrary to popular folklore, were not lighting and death itself. They were in fact two Night Furies. Nevertheless, Toothless had strong feelings toward Tuna. He really liked her, and felt the need to protect her, just like Hiccup. Except he was more drawn to her. It would be wrong to say these two dragons weren't in love. They definitely shared a special, unbreakable bond. Even if Toothless thought Erika was sketchy, he didn't think her dragon was. At the end of the day, Tuna is a Night Fury, and Night Furies will do what Night Furies do. They nudged and whispered to each other until they fell asleep, comfy in each other's company. The air was warm, but still had a brisk chill. The two dragons didn't mind though. They had all the warmth they could ever want just laying beside each other.

The next day, Toothless rose bright and early for a morning flight. Tuna tried to get Erika to do that same thing, but she refused to get up before sunrise. Seeing how disappointed Tuna was, Hiccup offered to take her out flying with them. Excited, she flew off into the sky, leading the way. Finally being free of control, she swooped, dipped, and turned all over the sky. Toothless longed to do it with her, but was confined to control. Hiccup took notice of that, and tired to keep up with Tuna, but he could hardly do it. They flew all over Berk for at least a few hours. It was the first time that Hiccup and Toothless had ever missed watching the sunrise. After many air tricks later, the trio landed back in the Village. The sun was high in the sky, and village life was in full swing. Erika stood at the front door of Hiccups house, arms crossed and foot tapping. She had a vaguely angry expression on her face.  
"Where were you?" she asked Hiccup.  
"Just flying Toothless as usual, why do you ask?"  
"You took my dragon with you."  
"I know, she wanted to come! I could see it in her face! I let her tag along! Was I not supposed to?"  
“No, of course not! That’s my dragon! My dragon, my rules! I don’t want her flying all over some island she doesn’t know! What if she got lost or hurt?”  
“She was with me, it’s alright.”  
“But you saw how fast she is. She... she’s not like yours. She can fly freely, but I don’t want her to.” Sensing that they were talking about her, Tuna sank her head and made low moaning sounds.  
“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.”  
“You bet your ass you won’t.”  
“Whoa, hold on there, no need to swear at me.”  
“You could have killed my dragon!”  
“I’m sorry, babe! I didn’t know. It’s just that she wanted to go so bad. I could tell. And, man on man did she looks happy up there.”  
“She’s happy with me!” Toothless sensed Tuna’s uneasiness and went to comfort her. Hiccup took Erika aside and into his blacksmith’s shop.   
“Look, I’m sorry. Just let it go. I made a mistake and I won’t do it again! I don’t know why you’re getting so angry! If you really want to keep your dragon safe, I’d hightail it out of here and go back to where you came from.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“What, if we’re throwing insults out, I want to get in on it. Can’t let you have all the fun.”  
“Well, you know what, mister? Maybe I will get out of here. Maybe I will leave. Scauldron Cove is better anyway.”  
“Well, fine. Your times almost up anyway.”  
“Good.”  
“Fine.”  
“Great.”  
“You staying anyway?”  
“Yup.”  
“I thought so.” Hiccup stormed out, leaving Erika behind. They just had their first argument, and a pretty bad one to. But Erika knew Hiccup would let it go soon and forgive her, for she had already forgiven him. She walked out, but not before snagging a pretty good-looking knife sitting on one of Hiccups work tables.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I forgot to post for a while, I'll post two as an apology sort of, haha. :D

Chapter 6:

Rather quickly, two months went by on the Island of Berk. Hiccup learned to forgive Erika for the argument they had. It was all in the past, and they had both forgotten. Tuna, on the other hand, couldn’t forget what it was like to fly freely for once. She had no master on her back, and so could go faster without the extra weight. She felt one with the sky when flying, like she belonged there. But she was confined to the land, and confined to confinement. 

Erika was a natural at dragon training. She picked it up very easily and excelled at it. Others were pretty jealous of her, and even went as far as talking about her behind her back.  
“Who does she think she is,” wondered Snotlout. “I mean, she just shows up out of nowhere and wants to train dragons? If that’s not a red flag I don’t know what is.” Snotlout viciously ripped off meat from the chicken leg he had and ate it.  
“For once in my life, I actually agree with you, Snotlout.” Fishlegs said, chomping away at a piece of lamb.  
“I have an idea!” Ruffnut said.  
“That can’t be good.” Astrid replied.  
“Let’s investigate her!”  
“Yea,” Tuffnut agreed. “Lets follow her around and go through her stuff!”  
“No, we can’t do that! Don’t you guys remember? She lives with Hiccup. Well... we’d be outcasted if broke into the chief of Berk’s home without permission!” Fishlegs suggested.  
“Well,” Snotlout interrupted, “Stoick’s new law is still in effect, so unless Hiccup marries her, she’ll be gone soon enough.” The word marriage made Astrid’s heart skip a beat. Marriage. All her life, Astrid envisioned herself marrying Hiccup. Something about him always got her. His sarcastic smile, neck length hair, or weak build? She didn’t know, but she loved it. Ever since she was a girl, she imagined herself walking down the aisle with him. Now that Erika is in the picture, she feared her dreams would never come true. She saw how happy Erika made Hiccup. He was going to marry her, no doubt. She did want him to be happy, but she wanted him to be happy with her. It was only a matter of time before Hiccup popped the question to Erika. And when he did, Astrid definitely didn’t want to be there for it.

It was late one night, and Erika went to go fly Tuna. She was getting cranky and needed her exercise. Hiccup entered his house and started to go upstairs. Before he could reach the second step, he heard a voice.  
“Son,” His father said. “Sit down. I need to talk to you.”  
“Look, whatever the twins broke, I can fix...” He started to say.  
“No, it’s not about that. Sit.” Hiccup pulled up a chair across from his father at the dinner table.  
“Then what is it about?”  
“Erika.”  
“I knew it. First Astrid, now you,” He began to mimic his father. “I don’t trust her son, be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
“Glad to see you were at least listening.”  
“I know what I’m doing, dad.”  
“I know son. I know. I trust you,” He stared at Hiccup for a while before speaking again. Hiccup reminded Stoick a lot of himself, aside from the build. He himself was once young and in love. “I just... I’m warning you that her time is almost up. You know of the law, son. I can’t accommodate anyone, not even my own son. Once I let one stay, they’ll all want to stay.”  
“Just a few more months, dad! She’s really come a long way in dragon training, and she’s such a great addition to the academy!”  
“I’m sorry, son. But she’s overstayed her welcome. I wish I could... I’m sorry.”  
“I’d say it’s not your fault, but it kind of is.”  
“I want you to be happy son! But I also have an entire village to attend to. If I bend the rules even the slightest...”  
“I know. They’ll use it against you.” Hiccup sighed. He knew this day would come, but he didn’t expect it to come so quickly. He didn’t want himself to fall too hard for Erika, but he already did. It was too late. There had to be some way he could let her stay. Some way....  
“I’m giving her until sundown tomorrow. If she’s not gone by then, she will be forcefully removed.”  
“Dad!”  
“Sorry, son. I have duties as a father and duties as a chief. Majority rules.” Stoick really did want Hiccup to be happy, and he wanted Erika to stay if she made him happy. Even though he still didn’t entirely trust her, she had lived in his house for nearly two months without incident. Either she wasn’t planning anything, or she was very patient. Stoick trusted that Hiccup knew what he was doing. He was becoming a man now, and had to start making decisions on his own. If he wanted to be with Erika, then Stoick would be happy to let him. When he passed the law, he had no idea this would happen. Part of Stoick thought that Hiccup would marry Astrid when the time came, and when she kissed him that day, he was more than sure. Now that Erika was in the picture, Stoick was in a pickle. His duties as chief always came first though. It was either have a happy son and an upset village, or vice versa. Right now, and always, Stoick went with the latter of the two.   
“Thanks for the heads up at least.” Hiccup moped.   
“There are plenty of fish in the sea!” Toothless, who was listening in on the conversation, perked his head up on the word fish.  
“Sorry, bud. Not that kind of fish” Hiccup said to Toothless. He sulked and put his head back down.  
“How about Astrid? She’s a nice catch!”  
“Yea, but... I don’t know. I don’t really like her like that. I mean, I used to but... I don’t know. Things change.” Suddenly, the door opened and Erika came in. She noticed the father and son sitting at the table and felt the tension in the air.  
“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” She asked.  
“No, no. Don’t worry, come on in. We were just talking about you.” Stoick said.  
“Talking about me? About what?”  
“Your time is up.” Hiccup blurted out.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The law, remember? You’ve overstayed your welcome and you have to leave.”  
“What? No! I was just beginning to settle in here! Hiccup!”  
“It’s not his fault, it’s mine.” Stoick said.  
“There has to be some way...”  
“There is no way. I can’t go back on my word! I have an entire village looking up to me!”  
“Oh my, Gods,” Erika sat down in a chair and sighed. She always figured she would make them forget about the law, or that Hiccup would fight for her. He never gives up, and here he is, giving up. This was one mess Erika couldn’t charm her way out of. “I... there’s got to be a way...” Hiccup, who had remained pretty quirt, suddenly sprang up from his chair.   
“I have an idea! Hold on,” Hiccup ran upstairs so fast the he nearly tripped over his false leg. Both Erika and Stoick looked at each other with confused expressions. Almost as fast as he went up, Hiccup came back down with something clenched in his fist. He caught his breath, and grabbed Erika’s hand, pulling her up from her chair. “Erika... I know I haven’t known very long, but I really do..... love you. Something about you, I don’t know what it is, makes me want to be around you. I don’t want to ever see you go. I want to have a life with you, and create life with you... eh sorry that was gross okay. Oh, never mind! My point is I want you to stay. And there’s only one way I can do that,” He looked her straight in the eyes, then kneeled down on one knee. He opened his fist to reveal the most stunning diamond-incrusted silver ring. He held it up so Erika could see. This was the moment every girl had waited for. Hiccup took a deep breath, then asked, “Erika... Will you marry me?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I took a while to post! I was busy with play rehearsals! I'll have the next chapter up very soon though! Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 7

“Citizens of Berk,” Stoick yelled, trying to quiet down the crowd. He had called for an emergency meeting at the Great Hall. Everyone was worried about what it was about. The chief never called emergency meeting unless something was dreadfully wrong. Nevertheless, they quieted down when Stoick rose to spoke. “I called this meeting for one reason and one reason only. You all know of my son, Hiccup,” Hiccup stood up next to his father, nervously. He knew exactly what this meeting was about. “He is a great young lad! Maybe he’s not the strongest, but he is the bravest and brightest. Those are two great qualities of a chief! He’s going to make a great one someday,” He slapped his son on the back, and Hiccup nearly fell over, but he caught himself. “Last night, something happened to my son. Something extraordinary! He chose his partner for life. Ladies and gentleman, I would like to officially announce the engagement of my son, Hiccup, and the beautiful Erika!” Erika stood up next to Hiccup and hugged him. The Great Hall exploded with wild cheers and celebratory screams. Gobber came up and personally congratulated Hiccup and Erika. Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to the new couple. Everyone in the room was excited. Everyone except for Astrid. Her heart sank into her stomach and she was holding back tears. She sat in the left corner with the other academy kids. The atmosphere around her seemed to blur. Her dreams were crushed right before her eyes. The man she had loved her entire life was planning to spend his with another women. Astrid has been hit, kicked, scraped, burned, and bruised before, but nothing hurt her like the pain of heartbreak. She felt her heart literally slit in two and drop to the floor. She let Hiccup slip from right under her nose. All her life she’s been trying to get Hiccup to like her. But then she comes along and snatches him right up. Astrid couldn’t help it, and she let a tear run down her cheek. She tried to stop it, but more and more escaped. Ruffnut, who had previously been chugging a mug of mead, noticed Astrid.   
“Hey, Astrid? Are you okay?” She asked quietly, moving next to her.  
“Yea.. I just..” She couldn’t even talk, because more tears escaped her eyes, faster and faster.   
“Something the matter?” She looked up at Hiccup and Erika, receiving so many congratulations. This was supposed to be her engagement party. She was supposed to be up there, hugging and kissing Hiccup.  
“Yea... I... I ... I have cramps.”  
“Ouch! Have some mead! Mead will fix it!” She placed her mug in front of Astrid and motioned for her to drink. Astrid took a sip, then out it back down.  
“Thanks, Ruff. But I think I’ll go walk it off.”   
“More mead for me!” She took her glass back and continued chugging it, as if nothing ever happened. Astrid slipped out of the door unnoticed and walked out into the dawn. She stared at the rising sun and wiped a tear from her eye. The sunrise rise reminded her of the days when she and Hiccup watched it together. It was the only time she could really be with him. The real him, not the workaholic him. She loved the way he looked when he was watching the sunrise. There was a sense of peace on his face, like he felt like he belonged. Another tear escaped Astrid’s eye, but she caught it. She couldn’t bear the thought of someone else sharing the sunrise with him. Watching the sunrise was something only Hiccup and Astrid did. If he took her to watch it, Astrid would just feel broken inside. She figured she’d go down the Thor’s beach and watch the sunrise, just like old times. She sat down on a rock and stared out into the distance. She was so lost in thought, she didn’t even notice the shadow appear in front off her.  
“Astrid,” The voice said. “Astird!” She looked up and met the eyes of a devil. Erika was staring at her with an emotionless face.  
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“I noticed you running off and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Oh, sure you did.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“If you really cared about my feelings, you’d be gone!”  
“Whoa there, hold on missy! I know you like him. Everyone probably knows. But you have to realize he doesn’t like you. You can’t change someone’s feelings for you no matter how hard you try. You can go to the ends of the Earth with someone and still hate them, or you could meet someone for the first time and fall in love. Feelings don’t change, Astrid.”  
“I beg to differ. Hiccup liked me. I knew it! He did before! Now he doesn’t thanks to you! You and your siren like ways had to take him away!”  
“If he liked you before, he would have been dating you.”  
“If he hadn’t been so wrapped up in his work. He’s so blind, and I think you blinded him.”  
“I didn’t make him anything he is today. Just face it, he never liked you. I know what it’s like..”  
“Oh, sure you do! Little miss charm my way into getting whatever I want. What? You thought I didn’t know? Everyone else on this island might be stupid, but not me. I’ve got you al figured out.”  
“Oh yea? Then what am I?”  
“You’re a goldigger! You’re only marrying him for the money!”  
“If I were a goldigger, I’d be marrying Stoick! He’d die first!”  
“Well, you’re up to no good and I know it.”  
“Look, I didn’t come here to start a fight...”  
“Then what did you come here for?” Almost as if on cue, a small boat appeared and a man got out. He was tall and mysterious, even in the daylight. Erika noticed, and turned pale. This was the worst of times for him to appear.   
“Hey! You, what are you doing...” Erika started to say.  
“Erika, it’s me, Welch! Don’t you remember....” He noticed Astrid sitting on the rock. “Who’s your friend?”  
“I wasn’t just about to ask the same thing.” Astrid said, standing up. When she stood up, she was able to see the man in his entirety. He was a hulking Viking who bore the Borg crest on his armor.   
“Astrid, I can explain....” Erika started to say.  
“No. No! I know who you are! Erika, you... you’re a Borg? That explains everything. I.. I’m telling Stoick.”  
“I’m afraid we can’t let you do that.” Welch said, as she approached Astrid rather deviously. With no weapon or dragon, Astrid had no way to defend herself. In no time, Welch grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. Erika, who had quickly ran to the boat and back, tied Astrid hands and feet in a rope, and placed a cloth over her moth and nose, knocking her out instantly.   
“What are you going to do with her?” Erika asked.  
“Take her back to Borg I guess. We can always use more slaves. Or even a hostage!” Welch replied.  
“Good. Now that she’s out of the picture, this whole ordeal will be easier.”  
“Causing trouble, eh?”  
“You wouldn’t believe it.” Welch proceeded to throw a passed out Astrid in the boat.  
“Well, word is he proposed.”   
“He did!” Erika showed Welch her shiny new ring.  
“Keep that. It looks expensive. We can use the money.”  
“Really, I know! Well, dispose of her however you want. I have a wedding to plan.” Welch got back in his boat and waved goodbye. Erika called for Tuna, who had seen the whole thing go down, and rode her off back toward the village. Erika smiled, content with what happened. She met up with Hiccup, and ran into his warm, welcoming arms


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The warm, welcoming sun began to rise over the island of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were on their annual predawn flight. As both boy and dragon flew, they become one. Their differences flew away with the wind, and the two were utterly in sync. Each knew each other’s thoughts, feelings, hopes, and dreams. They glided through the wind with unrealistic ease, both minds combined yet strangely clear. Hiccup no longer thought of teaching, weddings, or warnings. All he was focused on was the infinite sky. On the back of his best friend, he was limitless. He could go anywhere and do anything unlike ever before. Sure, Hiccup was weak, but on the back of a dragon, he was the most powerful Viking of them all. He could outsmart any enemy within an endless radius, which was a more of a skill than fighting ever will be.

The bond shared between boy and dragon was unbreakable. No amount of charming or convincing could break the two up. Since the first day they met, they shared something special. When Hiccup looked into Toothless’s defenseless eyes for the first time, he saw himself. Someone who was knocked down, and too weak to get back up again. And it was that same something special that made Hiccup cut Toothless loose. Hiccup knew what it was like to be vulnerable and to be held back. He didn’t want to inflict that pain on anyone. Toothless was familiar with being shunned, outcasted, and ignored as well. He also saw a spark in the boy, and knew he was something special. Since that day, the dynamic duo was inseparable. For as long as both shall live, they would forever and always be together. 

Both their minds wandered, but found each other in the same place. It wasn’t long before the sun was up and activity in the village was in full swing. Hiccup and Toothless had just finished watching the sunrise and were in the academy preparing for class. Today was a special day in the academy, for it was test day. Time to put your knowledge to the test in a real life scenario. As Hiccup was finishing up the painting on a target, Snotlout sauntered in followed by Hookfang.   
“Snotlout,” Hiccup exclaimed. “You’re up early?”  
“Yea, Hookfang and I just had to do some pretest exercises. You know, to get us in the zone.”  
“Sure..... Well, the test isn’t going to begin until a few hours, so...”  
“I thought I’d squeeze in a little practice! Hookfang, shoot!” He commanded as his dragon shot fire at the target Hiccup had just finished painting.   
“I’d rather you not.”  
“I’d rather you not.” He mimicked.   
“I’d rather you not make fun of him like that.” Erika came walking down the ramp with her dragon.  
“Oh, look, your little wife is here to defend you.”  
“Little?” Erika said, grabbing an axe off the wall of weapons and aiming it at Snotlout.  
“You’re feisty,” He said, lowering the axe. “If it doesn’t work out with Hiccup, I’m totally available.”  
“Get out!” Hiccup demanded.   
“Hookfang! We fly!” He boarded Hookfang and flew off, but not before chanting his classic “Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi”.   
“He’s insane.” Erika commented. She looked down at the axe that was still in her hands.  
“You fight?” Hiccup asked.  
“I do! I don’t like to toot my own horn, but I’m a pretty skilled swordswoman.” She motioned for Hiccup to move, then threw the axe, hitting what would be the bullseye of the now scorched target. Hiccup looked impressed, and somewhat scared. His future wife could do that? He better not loose an argument with her.

A few hours later, the test began. The entire academy assembled out in the woods of Berk. All except for Astrid. Hiccup and the others didn’t really seem to notice that she was missing. They were all too concerned with winning the challenge and the bragging rights.   
“Okay, here’s what to do. I’m going to divide you into two teams. One teams base will be on Changewing Island, and the other on Dragon Island. Both teams will have a flag, and the objective is to capture the opposing teams flag and bring it safely to your base. Rules: No agitating wild dragons, no cutting, stabbing, maiming, or hurting of any kind. You all have each three targets attached to your dragon. Once those targets are taken out, you’re dead and need to come back here. Everyone understand,” Hiccup got an approving nod from Fishlegs, two blank states from the twins, a blown kiss from Erika, and an eye roll from Snotlout. “I thought so. Teams will be the twins, Snotlout, and myself, Fishlegs, Erika, and Astrid.... Astrid? Has anyone seen her?” Hiccup had finally realized that she was missing. She never missed an academy lesson. Even when she had a bad case of the plague, she still showed up.   
“I saw her last night.” Ruffnut said.  
“Where?” Inquired Hiccup.  
“At the Great Hall. After you announced that you’re adopting an orphaned yak. She started crying and said her yak died or something and took off.”  
“How much mead did you have last night?”  
“Not enough!” She answered excitedly.   
“She was sitting with us at the table when we came in. But when we left, she wasn’t there,” Fishlegs corrected. “I haven’t seen her since.”   
“Maybe she’s just sleeping off the mead,” Erika suggested. “I know women, and I know mead. Don’t bother a hungover woman. Like, ever.”   
“Boy, is she right about that.” Tuffnut agreed.   
“Well, I’ll check on her later,” Hiccup said. Truth be told, he wasn’t worried. Maybe she was just sleeping off mead, or dealing with some girl problems Hiccup would never understand. “Right now, we have a flag to capture. To make the teams even, I’ll sit this one out. Twins, Snotlout, it’s all you. Erika and Fishlegs, you’ll be fine together. Now go! Once I give the starting signal, let the games begin!” After a few minutes, Toothless launched a plasma blast in the sky, and the games began.

Even though it was just a game, the kids still took it seriously. After a series of shots, swoops, loops, and jumps, Snotlout’s team captured the flag and won the game. Hiccup rode over to his base of Changewing Island to congratulate him. Snotlout took a little too much pride in winning, and accidently ignited his dragon. He jumped off just in time, and Hookfang put himself out. Unfortunately, the spontaneous fire caused a few Changewings to notice, and they slowly started approaching the kids.  
“Um... You guys,” Fishlegs said. “We’ve got company!” Everyone looked around, but obviously, they couldn’t see the Changewings, because they blended into their surroundings. They were sly creatures that had an uncanny ability to stalk their prey. The dragon was quite stealthy and dangerous. Dealing with an agitated Changewing usually meant trouble, even with six people and five dragons.   
“Changewings!” Hiccup announced, as three of them appeared and began to strike. This wasn’t part of the test, but it was really good practice for the kids, and a chance to put their skills to the test for real.   
“Fall back!” Erika yelled. Everyone got behind her for protection, and she and Hiccup looked at each other approvingly.  
“Look out! Fly! Go, get out!” Hiccup commanded as a Changewing started to spew green acidic lava at them. Everyone hopped on their dragons and flew away.   
“Speed, 14. Stealth, 20. Very dangerous. Best not to attack, because they mimic what they see.” Fishlegs informed.  
“What do we do?” Asked Tuffnut.  
“Just fly and hope we lose them!” Hiccup answered. So they did just that. They flew in all sorts of directions, lighting up the sky with all sorts of plasma blasts and fireballs. It was a fireworks show of danger and peril. Hiccup and Erika began barking commands and the others followed. Adrenaline rushed through everyone’s body, and the stakes were high as death loomed over the kids. They all fought strong and hard for what seemed like hours. But the kids were used to this, seeing as they had to deal with it multiple times a week. Hiccup barked some more commands and the kids followed. Nothing ran through his mind but to get out, and get out safely. Eventually, he accomplished his goal. The Changewings gave up and went back to their island, leaving the kids alone. Exhausted, they all landed on Thor’s beach and collectively sighed. They had all had enough excitement for one day, and it wasn’t even noon.

Later that night, Toothless snuck out and visited Tuna outside. She was lying on the ground, staring at the sky longingly. Toothless nudged her, and she acknowledged him with her noise. She welcomed him to sit by her, and he did so. He was about to start coughing up a fish for her, but she respectfully declined. Sensing something was wrong, Toothless put his paw on hers. She looked at him and they nuzzled their noses. Toothless motioned toward the sky, but Tuna shook her head. All she wanted to do was fly freely, but she knew she couldn’t. If Erika were to find out, she’d flip out. All her life, Tuna lived it by the book. She obeyed every order and never questioned authority. But now that she’s seen what lies ahead, she wants it. She wants it more than anything. She wants to be free from rules, free from demands by ruthless masters. Free from doing wrong and things she knows are bad. If only Tuna could talk, and tell Hiccup what she’s seen. But she couldn’t. So she stayed silent and obeyed. Toothless always encouraged her to speak out, and speak for herself, but she didn’t really know how. Tuna knew she was ready, though. All it would take was a little training. She smiled at Toothless, and laid her head against his neck. She was soon asleep, dreaming of the things every dragon dreams about. As she dreamt, a small smile crept on to her face. If Tuna couldn’t have freedom in the real world, her dream world was the next best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more. It only gets better as it goes on. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the ratings start to go up. Nothing really too bad and no violence in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Sunrise, sunset, sunrise, sunset. A week has gone by on the island of Berk and Astrid was nowhere to be found. Hiccup checked her house after the test and her parents said they haven’t seen her. He checked all over Berk for her, but couldn’t find her anywhere. Hiccup was beginning to get worried. What if she was kidnapped, stolen, forced into something she didn’t want to be? Hiccup searched for her everyday, and even assembled search parties to look for her but to no avail. Hiccup couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad happened to her. Stoick tried to help as much as he could, but there really wasn’t much he could do. He had no solid evidence of a kidnapping, so he couldn’t go accusing another tribe. But Hiccup stayed strong, and brushed it off as much as he could. Erika was always there to help him, to comfort him. She reassured him that Astrid would come back and that she would come back fine. She also told Hiccup to forget about it and concentrate on his teaching and the wedding. But something inside Hiccup, some tiny little flame, told him that she was wrong. It was the first time he had ever felt something like that.

* * *

Smog, death, and absolute desolation filled the island of Borg. It was like that 24/7. Dark, damp, and dreary. Lining the island were wooden stakes with what appeared to be human skulls impaled on them. Three large, pointy rocks stuck out in the middle of the Island with an occasional Monstrous Nightmare flying circles around the largest one. Haze and smog collected in a thick cloud above the island, creating an aura of darkness and despair. Small grey houses were scattered throughout the rocky terrain, with the exception of a few large, even more ghastly looking buildings. If death were a location, Borg would be it. It’s hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as Erika came from a place is rotten as this. The entire island just oozed depression.

Held in a makeshift prison was Astrid the furious, untamable Viking. She was sitting in the corner of her cell whittling away at a piece of stray wood with her fingernails. She has been in this cell for about a week, rotting away with the rest of the island. She hadn’t seen a human face, or the light of day for that matter, since then. It had been deathly quiet for the longest time, with the occasional moan or groan from another prisoner. While she whittled away, she heard the squeaking of a door. Startled, she looked up. It was dark in her cell, yet she could still make out a face. It was an unfamiliar face, but it looked like all the others on the island. Stern, serious, and disgusted. He looked at Astrid and she looked back. They two showed no emotion, but connected in a way.   
“Girl.” He said, roughly.   
“Man.” She replied sarcastically.  
“You are the one from Berk, are you not?”  
“Who wants to know?”   
“Bjorn. Ruler and leader of this island.” As if on cue, the man stepped aside to reveal an even larger man. He was large, buff, strong, and bulky. He was shroud in morbid decorations, like a necklace made of teeth and armor clad with human bones. His helmet didn’t reveal too much of his face, but his ghastly yellow eyes shined like the moonlight. They were nowhere and everywhere at the same time. In his hand, he help scepter a with a shrunken head atop it. He rested his palm on the top of the head, his index and middle finger resting where the now sewn-shut eyes would be. He moved his fingers up and down upon the head, making a small pitter sound each time. It was the only audible thing in the room. That was, until, he broke the silence.  
“Like her?” He asked Astrid, who had been staring at the head.  
“She looks...a little... little.” She replied.  
“That’s me third wife. Great girl. Unfortunately, she failed to produce a suitable heir. And, well...”  
“I see.” Astrid gaged a little at the thought of someone being beheaded, then having their head used as a sickly memento.   
“I like to keep bits of all me wives with me,” He grabbed at his necklace with his free hand and singled out a tooth. “That was me first. I didn’t really get along too well with her,” He put it back and pulled a little cloth from his pocket, opening it to reveal a glassy blue eyeball “Second. Long story behind this one.” The eye looked vaguely familiar, but Astrid couldn’t put her finger on it. Instead, she gaged a little again and turned away. She’s seen a lot of fighting and dismembered Vikings in her day, but nothing like this. It was completely grotesque.   
“Do I want to know who the fourth one is... er ... was?”   
“Haven’t gotten to her yet.”  
“I can see why.” Astrid muttered under her breath, but the leader heard. He sniffed and inched a little closer to her cell.  
“You ought to watch what you say, missy. This could be you.” He pointed to one of the bones on his armor. Astrid tensed up a little bit. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared.   
“What business do you have here?”  
“I hear you’re familiar with Hoccup. You know, Stoick’s son?”  
“Hiccup.”  
“Ta-may-to, ta-ma-to.”   
“What about him?”  
“Do you know him?”  
“I..I do.” Thinking about Hiccup made Astrid’s stomach turn a bit. She missed him, and longed to be with him. Not so much for the love anymore, but to warn him about the girl he was marrying.  
“Well, that settles it.”   
“Settles what?”  
“Guards,” The unfamiliar man appeared again with another one. “Set up for a blood eagle, we’re having an execution tomorrow.”   
“Excuse me!?” Execution? Astrid? This couldn’t possibly be happening.   
“We can’t have you escaping and putting holes in our plan, now can we? I only see it fit to execute you.” Bjorn was very adamant about having his plans carried out. Any holes in them would immediately be filled back up again. Even if that filling up was with the blood of another human.   
“I... but... please don’t kill me,” Astrid was tired. She was tired of fighting, tired of crying, of being weak, and upset. It wasn’t okay to beg in her book. Please was not part of her vocabulary. But now, she was so tired. Every moral she had before was gone with the wind, and she begged. For the first time in a long time, she begged. “Please don’t kill me.” She said again, quieter.   
“I have to.”  
“But... why? Why did you bring me here? What does Erika have to do with all this? What is she doing with Hiccup?”  
“Do you really want to know?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, since you’re going to die tomorrow, I’ll tell you.” Before Bjorn told Astrid of everything, he once again pulled out the blue eyeball. It seemed to stare at everything and nothing pretty intently, and looked like it was crying. Bjorn sighed, and filled Astrid in on everything. Who Erika was, why she was in Bark, and why she was marrying Hiccup. Astrid was utterly shocked and disgusted by what she was told, but it all made sense now. Everything, every single detail made perfect sense to her. She had to sit down for a while and process it all. How could she have not known? She should have taken action sooner. Now, what was she going to do? 

* * *

Erika was the daughter of a coy and flirtatious young woman who lived on the island of Borg. She was the result of an accident, a one-night stand for lack of a better term. All her life, she felt like she had some sort of higher calling, something she was meant to do. But for most of her early years, she was a dress up doll and a show and a tell object. She took comfort in her small pet dragon that was given to her by a family friend. The two hit it off immediately, and were instantly best friends. They were both gawked at and cooed at. They were nothing more than a walking, or flying, piece of artwork. Then again, almost every dragon on the island was. The bigger and more ferocious your pet dragon was, the richer and more ferocious you were.

It wasn't until she was 10 when Erika realized what she was meant to do. While going about their business, Erika's mother caught the eye of Borg's brash new chief. Word around town was that he had his first wife killed because she got on his nerves. Nonetheless, the two fell in love and were soon married. Life at that monstrous monument of a house was a living Hell for Erika. Her stepfather was cruel and abusive, but it was during one of his fits of rage where she found her true calling. She saw how aggressive he was, and how bold he was. He used force to get what he wanted. Erika was amazed that he was able to pull it off with such ease, which such.... Power. That was what Erika wanted most. Power. She wanted to control people, to make them do her bidding. She wanted to rule over land and sea, and would do anything to achieve it. She wanted people to bow down to her, to obey her every whim. She had found her life calling, and found what she wanted to do.

Months later, Erika's mother and her wondering eyes were caught with another man. The chief had her eyes gauged out as punishment, claiming that she was no longer allowed to look at anything but the eternal darkness. Erika saw this as her prime opportunity to gain some power. At only ten, Erika, who was never fond of her mother to begin with, mixed a little something special into her drink at dinner. Later that night, she was found dead. Word was she poisoned herself. The chief felt bad for little Erika, and took her under his tutelage. She learned the makings of a good chief, and was even promised the throne once Bjorn had passed on. Erika wasn't going to kill Bjorn to achieve the throne. That was too easy. She did have some morals, and a whole lot more to learn from Bjorn. Erika had to charm her way in to the throne, almost like her mother did.

Finally, at the age of seventeen, Erika was given the assignment that she had been waiting for. Borg has been feuding with Berk since the beginning of time, and Borg has always looked for a way to gain control of Berk. Once word reached Borg that Hiccup was of marrying age, Bjorn had an idea. He called for Erika and told her his plan. Erika was the sail to Berk on a fishing boat and “crash” due to a dragon attack. She was to make up a lie about who she was and where she was from. Using her charm and appeal, she had to make Hiccup fall in love with her, so he would marry her, and she would be in line for the throne. Once Stoick passed, Erika was going to kill Hiccup, take the throne, take over Berk, and gain more power for Borg. Bjorn promised her complete control over the island of Berk, and all of Borg once he died. Bjorn’s trusted servant, Welch, was to check up on Erika every so often about her progress with the plan. Erika eagerly accepted and put the plan in to action immediately. Power was all she ever wanted, and she was just about it get it. 

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start. He had just had a nightmare, and was completely petrified. He imagined Astrid, captured, tortured, beaten, and bruised. He couldn’t stand the thought that she may be out there, hurting and begging for help. Hiccup wondered downstairs to try and get some air.   
“Hiccup, is everything okay?” Erika asked, awoken by the brisk air that swept into the room when the door was opened.   
“Yea. I just need some air.” He replied.  
“She’ll be alright.” Erika got up and grabbed Hiccup’s hand.  
“I hope so.”   
“I know so.” She lightly pecked him on the lips and retreated to her makeshift bed. Hiccup stood outside, staring at the moon, wondering, wishing, wanting, and hoping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But enjoy! :D Don't forget to comment if you liked it! :D

Chapter 10:

 

With each passing hour, Hiccup grew more and more uneasy about Astrid’s disappearance. He was extremely worried about her, and prayed to every God he knew that she would be okay. It had been a little over a week since she was last seen. No one has seen her since that day in the Great Hall. Hiccup tried to convince himself that she was okay, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He missed her smiles, her laughs, the times when they watched the sunrise together. He missed everything about her, and it’s only been a week. He had nightmares that she wasn’t okay, and sweet dreams of her coming back. She had welcoming and loving arms, a huge smile on her face, and she glowed from head to toe. She looked like an angel from Heaven above. “I’m here Hiccup. I’ll never leave you again.” She would tell him. She would lovingly embrace him, and he would melt into her arms. The two looked at each other with nothing but the purest form of affection in their eyes. Astrid would lean in to kiss him, and Hiccup would anticipate it. He wanted it, yearned for it, and just as he puckered his lips and prepared to receive it, his eyes would flutter open and he would be stuck in bitter, harsh reality. Astrid was gone, and there wasn’t really anything he could do. But he wanted her back, and he wanted to finish that dream, and finally get that kiss. But Hiccup didn’t like her in that way. He was sure that he didn’t. Or did he?

Often times, he confided in Erika, but she offered no advice other than to forget about it. Since Hiccup started having these dreams, Erika seemed less radiant to him. Just as all new things do, she started to loose her shine and rust a little. But he convinced himself that all she needed was a little more polishing. Yet something in the back of his mind told him that polishing wouldn’t do. He chose Erika as his life partner and he loved her. Or did he? Hiccup actually wasn’t so sure anymore. Who was Erika? And should he even love her? A mysterious girl appears after he was sure he saw a Borg ship. She is from a small town that no one was heard of. She is extremely eager to get married, and hostile toward her dragon. Erika’s glow was no longer blinding Hiccup, and he started to see her the way others did. Was this girl someone Hiccup should love? And did he really love her? Hiccup didn’t really know the answer anymore.

. . .

It was a fairly cold day, as most every other day was. Hiccup was preparing for a lesson at the academy, but he really wasn’t feeling it today. Lessons just weren’t the same without Astrid there. As all the other kids filed in to take their lessons, Hiccup made the accouchement they’ve been waiting forever for.  
“All classes are canceled today.” He said regretfully.  
“Are you serious?” Tuffnut said excitedly.  
“Yes. I just... I feel a little under the weather.”  
“I can take over for you, Hiccup! I don’t mind!” Fishlegs exclaimed. He was waiting for this moment for a long time now. He’s always wanted to teach a class, and show his knowledge of dragons for a change. But he was too shy to ask Hiccup if he could. Now was his chance, and he wanted to take it!  
“No, Fishlegs, it’s alright. I have something else in mind for us today.” Fishlegs was pretty disappointed, but he understood. Hiccup’s word was law, and Fishlegs wasn’t going to challenge that.  
“Aww, so we have to work?” Snotlout asked.  
“Yes. I know you’re not going to like what I have to say, but, Astrid has been missing for over a week and...”  
“Hiccup,” Erika said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve looked everywhere again and again, but she’s yet to turn up. We're all tired, and frankly sick of looking. I.. I think you should just let her go. If she ran away, she’ll realize her mistake and come back. If she was kidnapped, she’s strong enough to fight her way out. You taught her well.”  
“But you don’t get it, do you? None of you get it! Why did she run away, huh? Why?” Hiccup suddenly burst out angrily. They had drawn the conclusion that she had most likely run away, but no one knew why. She seemed fine before that day. Why would she up and leave?  
“Hiccup,” Erika began, but he cut her off.  
“She loved me. I know she did. I... I never noticed it before. But looking back, I see it now. I didn’t listen. I never listened. When I gloated about my engagement, it must have upset her and she ran away. If I had known, I wouldn’t have been so public about it. I dove her away. I made my best friend leave. I need to find her, to apologize. I’ve never felt so guilty in my life. I... I just want my friend back, to tell her...I’m sorry.” It had dawned on him recently that Astrid must have been in love with him, and she ran away because he was getting married to another woman. He couldn't believe what he had done. It was all his fault, and he realized it too late. But maybe Erika was right. Maybe he did just need to forget about her. Or maybe he needed to replace a certain someone instead?  
“Let’s go.” Erika suggested. She could sense the awkwardness in the room, and wanted to break it. Hiccup had never been so heartfelt at the academy, and it came as a shock to everyone. Even Snotlout, who always picked on Hiccup, was dead silent.  
"I want you all to search for her. And... possibly rescue her if you find her." Hiccup said this as Erika took his arm and dragged him away. The academy kids obeyed and took off on their dragons. Hiccup and Erika were left alone in the academy, along with Toothless and Tuna, who were searching for scraps of fish instead.  
"We'll look again, but I'm pretty sure you won't find her." Erika said.  
"She's got to be out there somewhere? I mean, she couldn't have just fallen off the face of the Earth, right?"  
"It's possible. The world is flat after all." Hiccup knew she was wrong. The world was most definitely round, but he didn't feel like arguing.  
"I just know she's somewhere. We haven't checked Borg yet. I have a feeling she might be there."  
"Oh, no, no, no, that's not possible. If she ran away, why would she go straight to the enemy's island?"  
"Because it's the last place we'd look. C'mon, let's go."  
"Really? It's too risky! Do you want to loose your other leg?"  
"If that means getting Astrid back, yes."  
"Okay, be honest with me here. Do you like her in that way?" Hiccup knew this question was coming, and he had an answer. Erika already knew the answer, but just had to ask.  
"I... I... I..."  
"Do you love me too? And still want to marry me?"  
"I do! I just... there's something about Astrid that I didn't realize until she left. I can't quite put my finger on it.."  
"C'mon, let's just go. I'd stay away from Borg if I were you. Don't want to cause any trouble." Erika sounded a little angry when she said that. She couldn't believe that Astrid was putting a hole in her perfect plan for power. Suddenly, the knife she had snagged from Hiccup's shop was feeling warm in her pocket.  
"But..." Erika grabbed Hiccup by the waist and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. She felt as if she was losing him, and he needed the kiss of life. In order for her plan not to be foiled, she would just have to turn on the charm a little bit more. That was something that Erika could do effortlessly. She continued to kiss him, moving her hands through his silky, brown hair. She pushed him back a little and pinned him against a wall, finally breaking the bond.  
"Let's go." She said as she boarded Tuna. Hiccup was left shocked and amazed. He finally got his kiss. A wave of new emotions he's never felt before surged through his body. He felt just as nervous and flustered as he did when he first met Erika. He looked at her, waiting and ready, and he saw a glow around her again. Whatever questions he had were answered. His conflicts were finally solved. He boarded Toothless and the pairs flew up together. They rode toward the sun, hand in hand, sharing a quick peck on the lips as the rode into the blinding glow of daylight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

An infinite amount of stars rested peacefully above the island of Berk. Erika looked at each one carefully, making out a few constellations. She always had a fascination for stars. They shined bright and owned the sky, just like she hoped to one day. But for now, she had to work her way up there. And that’s just what she was doing. She was waiting on Thor’s Beach that night, waiting for Welch to come and give her more information from the chief. He was unusually late tonight, which annoyed Erika more than worried her. After a while, he showed up.  
“Sorry for the delay, Erika.” He explained.  
“It’s no problem.” She replied halfheartedly.  
“I have news from the chief. Big news.”  
“Perfect! Let’s hear it! Is it about the girl?”  
“Yes. He ordered her execution. But...”  
“Finally! Don’t you know how hard it was to get rid of her? I think Hiccup is falling in love with her. I knew it all along! If he doesn’t love me, the whole plan is going to go up in flames! Something needs to be done about her. I’m glad she’s going to die. All he cares about is finding her! But I can make him forget. If I learned anything from my mother, it’s how to make people forget.”  
“Well... You see. There a little bit of an issue...”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, this morning, she... kind of....,” He trailed off a little bit, unwilling to provide the information. He knew how much Erika hated this girl, and what he was about to say might make her hate him too. Welch was a tough, burly guy, but unlike his facade, he was a scaredy-cat on the inside. “She kind of escaped.” Escaped. Erika knew he was going to say that word, but she didn’t want to believe it. All this work, and she escaped? She was going to ruin her plans for sure. Erika had to get her out of the picture, fast. She reached for the knife in her pocket and pulled it out. Welch took a step back, but nervously held his ground.  
“Escaped, huh? Well.” She stared at the knife and tuned it around in her hands, feeling how sharp it was.  
“And...” Welch sighed. “The chief told her everything,” Erika looked up and stared at Welch with murder in her eyes. “He... He assumed she was going to die, so he let her know. He let her know everything. He told her about you, and your intentions, and everything. She’s probably on her way back to get you.” Welch flinched and closed his eyes, preparing to be attacked. No attack came.  
“Is she?” Erika took a step forward as Welch stepped back even more. Erika was beyond mad. This... girl, this witch, was putting a hole in her plan. She grabbed the knife even harder, but threw it to the ground in frustration. She put her hands in her face and grunted.  
“Erika?”  
“I can’t believe it! I can’t believe her! I... I knew this would happen! Ugg! He pledged his love to me! And I to him! Now she’s going to come in and ruin it all! He’s mine! Not hers! He was never hers! If he was, he’d be with her already!”  
“Look, this whole ordeal will be over soon. I have orders from the chief. He wants to call it off. Kill the boy and get out.” Kill the boy. That was what Erika had to do in the end. Kill him. But this wasn’t the end. They weren’t married. Hiccup wasn’t chief. This wasn’t the end. Or was it?  
“Kill Hiccup?” Erika never thought she would have to do it so soon. She was going to one day, but she never imagined it would be today. She imagined herself doing it when she was older and stronger, but not now. A whirlwind of emotions filled her body. Greif, fear, unwillingness, and dread. She absorbed the emotional blow and stepped back.  
“Yes. Kill him, somehow. Make it look like an accident. Turn on the tears too. You’re good at that. Once Astrid comes back, she won’t have anyone to believe her. It’ll look like she’s lying. Oh! Maybe, you can frame it all on her so she’ll be arrested again! I like that idea!” Erika didn’t. She didn’t want to kill him. Not yet.  
“I... I don’t want to.”  
“Why? Do you actually love him?”  
“He’s cute but... I actually think I might. I’ve been spending a lot of time with him and...”  
“Erika! Snap out of it,” A sudden burst of confidence filled Welch as he took a stand. He could see that Erika had been troubled, and this was his change to be the man he looked like. Borgians were very good at being people they’re not. “You’re being insane! Look, you came here for one reason and one reason only. Power! That’s what you really love! Not some sheepish, silly boy! Look, just stab him, slit his throat.,. something! You’ve killed before! What’s another one, huh? It’s all for power! People will grovel at you one day, and cater to your every whim! When he dies, Stoick will have no choice but it take you in and make you the heir. Just a flick of the wrist, and Stoick’s gone too. Then, boom! You are in control. Once Berk falls, the others will too. Borg will be gaining power at a rapid rate! One day, you’ll be in control of allllll of it! Isn’t that better than love? Don’t you want that, not some little sad excuse for a boy?” Yes. Erika’s answer was yes. Power was all she ever wanted. Welch was right. All of the world could be hers. And that is much better than love. Marrying someone, staying in one location for the rest of your life, having children and watching them succeed where they failed? Erika didn’t want that. She wanted power. And if that meant killing Hiccup, then she’d do it. New emotions filled her. Excitement, hunger, lust, and power. She leaned down and picked up her knife, dusting it off.  
“You’re right, Welch. Power. It’s the greatest force on Earth. I’ll do it.” Sure, maybe a little bit of her did love Hiccup. He was always there for her, devoted to her, took her in. He was pretty handsome too. But power was prettier than he ever would be. Power enticed her even more. Power was greater than love.

Love.

Toothless felt nothing in his heart but love for Tuna. They way she could devour a fish in a single gulp was breathtaking. The sight of her flying was immensely graceful. The little noises she made when she slept was music to Toothless’s ears. Never before had Toothless seen one of his own kind, and he probably never would again. He longed for her like she longed to be free. They both wanted something that was right in front of them, but immensely unachievable. Toothless feared Erika. He knew that she was up to no good. He wanted her gone, but that meant having to leave Tuna. He desperately wanted her to break free, the leave Erika. But that would be hard. Toothless and Tuna were like Romeo and Juliet. They loved each other, but the forces of the outside world kept them from professing their love. Tuna's whole life was like this.

When she was just a hatchling on Dragon Island, Tuna was abandoned by her parents and left for dead. She doesn't know why, but they left. Luckily for her, someone came along and picked her up. She was brought to the Island of Borg, a place where dragons were like trophies. The bigger and more ferocious your dragon was, the more respect you had. Tuna was tiny for her age, and not a very good fighter. She was constantly pressured by her owner to be better, but she never was. Even though she tried and tried, it never happened. One day, Tuna was taken to town and handed to a small girl. Her master left and was never seen again. But this small girl was perfect. She laughed and cooed as she played with her new pet. Never once was there pressure to be better. The two grew up together, but as the girl, Erika, got older, she became more... Dark. More morbid, just like her stepfather. She soon became demanding and stern. She set strict rules for Tuna, which she had to obey. This girl was her savior, and she was forever indebted to her. Tuna live to obey, and nothing else. But now, Tuna has seen the world, and seen what could be. And she really, really wanted it. 

Toothless nudged Tuna, breaking her train of thought. Tuna thought that Toothless was lucky. He had a master who cared about him, and loved him. She wanted that more than anything. Tuna smiled at Toothless, and the shared the remains of their dinner with each other. Tuna loved Toothless, and Toothless loved Tuna. It was the only love that was certain in this world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been soooo busy lately! Sorry!

Chapter 12

It was an unusually warm morning on the island of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless were sitting on Thor’s Beach, watching the sunrise. They haven’t done that in a while. Hiccup had suffered many sleepless nights since Astrid’s disappearance and often woke up long after the sun had already risen. But today, Hiccup made sure to rise early to watch the sunrise. He wished more than anything that Astrid was there by his side. But she wasn’t. And Hiccup started to doubt that she ever would be. But something inside him told him not to give up. She was out there somewhere, and Hiccup needed to find her. Everyone was tired of searching for her, so Hiccup decided that he needed to go on his own. He stared at the sun, which had risen halfway into the sky already. Toothless, who seemed to read Hiccup’s mind, made a small whimpering sound and nudged his arm.  
“Yea, I know bud. I miss her too. But... we’ve looked everywhere. Except Borg.... Maybe... I don’t know it’s too dangerous. But maybe...” Hiccup contemplated going to Borg many times, but Erika always stopped him. But now, she was nowhere in sight. Hiccup got up from where he was sitting and began to mount Toothless. He tripped over his prosthetic while mounting which caused him to fall. Toothless let out a little laugh while Hiccup lay in the sand, shaking his head and chuckling a little. He was about to get up when a dark shadow loomed over him. It was dark, ominous, and smelled vaguely of fish. When he looked up, Hiccup was staring at Tuna. Her tiny pink bow glimmered in the sun, and she gave Hiccup a big gummy grin. He struggled to his feet, only to lock eyes with Erika, who was crossing her arms.  
“Five years and you’re still tripping over yourself?” She asked jokingly   
“Two months and you still expect me to believe your whole ‘I was shipwrecked’ sham?” He replied, seriously.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’ve done some thinking recently, and I’ve put a few pieces of the puzzle together. You show up and agree to marry me. Then Astrid just disappears without a trace. No one on the entire island has ever heard of Scauldron Cove, and I’m not even sure fishing towns exist! You keep telling me to forget about Astrid, and are doing everything in your power to keep me away from Borg. What are you trying to hide? You can’t blind me forever you know. I was bound to wise up to you at some point.” He had pretty much wised up to her. She had blinded him again for a while, but not for long. Soon, the sun rose inside Hiccup and cleared the way for him. He finally put two and two together and questioned Erika. He thought of what his dad had said remembered his warning. Soon, he began to regret ever proposing to her in the first place.  
“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hiccup.”  
“Look, I’m not accusing you of anything yet, but I just want to know. Who are you?”  
“I didn’t do anything! I swear! I... I would never lie to you, Hiccup! I love you!”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes! Or else I wouldn’t be marrying you. Even of you were the poorest, ugliest, weakest boy here, I would still love you.” Erika looked Hiccup in the eyes, cleverly hiding her fear inside. One thing she never planed on was Hiccup wising up to her.  
“We’ll talk later. Right now, I’m going to go search for Astrid again. Alone.”  
“No, you can’t do that!” Hiccup started to mount Toothless again, but Erika stopped him. She turned him around to face her. His back was facing ocean and Erika could clearly see over his shoulder.  
“Why not?” As Erika thought of a witty answer, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was small and blurry, but she recognized it immediately. It was a Borg boat, a rowboat. Only one passenger was aboard. They were rowing furiously, getting closer and closer. Erika immediately knew who it was and her heart immediately dropped. It was Astrid. This was the moment. Erika needed to do something and do something quick. It was now or never. Instead of giving Hiccup a reply, she passionately kissed him. She swung him around and caught him off guard. He closed his eyes and succumbed, allowing himself to be pinned against rocks that opened into the cave. He opened his eyes for a quick second and glanced toward the water. He saw a small shape in the water getting closer and closer. He pushed Erika away and ran toward the object, feeling like it was important. As Erika got up from the ground, she pulled the knife she carried around out of her pocket. Hiccup, on the other hand, completely ignored Erika and stared at the object in the water. He knew what it was and who it was the minute he clearly laid his eyes on it. It was a rowboat, it’s rower being the very woman he was looking for.  
“Astrid,” He called out, excitement filling his body. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled something back, but he couldn’t hear. “What was that?” He shouted back. This time, he heard her loud and clear.  
“Erika’s a Borgian! Watch out!” Those three words were what Hiccup feared most. In the back of his mind, he knew that they were true, but he had refused to believe it. But now, he had no choice but to. Devastated and heartbroken, Hiccup turned around to face Erika, half expecting to see her running away or pleading for mercy. But all Hiccup saw was when he turned around was a pair of glassy eyes. They were eyes that Hiccup had gazed in to many times before, eyes that Hiccup had fallen in love with. But those same eyes that had shown nothing but love now showed something new. Hiccup had seen this look before some years ago on his father, on Astrid, on Snotlout and the twins. It was murder. The desire to kill, to tear someone apart, to destroy them. He now saw this in the very woman he loved. He wanted to run away, to back up, but those eyes still drew him in just as they did before. Hiccup was frozen in place as Erika’s eyes started right in to his soul. The world around Hiccup started spinning and he became dizzy and weak. Time slowed down and all the emotion spilled out of his body. All the love that he once had for Erika began to stain to white sand red. All the while, he started into her eyes, those piercing, and murderous eyes. He drifted farther and farther away, immune to all the shouting going on around him. He drifted father and father, deep into to abyss, when suddenly... Pain. Pain surged though his body, breaking the trance. He looked down at himself and saw it. A knife, his knife, was being driven deeper into him. He grunted and cried out in pain as the knife was twisted and violently yanked out. His knees buckled and he collapsed into the sand. Instinctively, he wrapped his hands around his wound and moaned. His head pounded and his body ached. He began to tremble and sweat, his breaths becoming light and staggered. He has only felt pain like this once, but he was out cold for most of it. He was wide awake now and withering away. He was reaching for something, but he couldn’t quite get it. Each time he reached, it hurt him more and more. His fingers grasped the sand harder and harder each time as he was trying to cling on to life itself. Every inch of his body was covered in pure pain, head to toe. Everything stung, but the worst sting was in his heart. Hiccup lay there, beaten, bruised, and heartbroken, thinking of how wrong he was and how much he messed up. If the wound didn’t kill him, the heartbreak definitely would. But even though he felt nothing but unadulterated pain, he could still see. He saw Erika drop the knife and run to Tuna. He saw Toothless run after her, but stopping to save his love. He saw the dragon refuse the rider and fly away for the first time. He saw a newly unoccupied boat become occupied again, and he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.  
“Hiccup!!" Astrid screamed as she came running to his rescue.  
"Astrid." He managed to choke out, grabbing her arm as she cradled him the way a mother would cradle an upset child. She started stroking his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him to try to ease the pain. Hiccup was still trembling and even crying now. He tightened his grip on Astrid as she let out a few tears.  
"Shhh, it's okay. It'll be all right, you'll be okay. It'll all be over soon, I promise."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, please, Hiccup. Don't blame yourself! We didn't know."  
"I'm shoulda listened."  
"Please, baby no. It's all right. I'm going to get you back. Just please don't die on me again."  
"I'm trying." She continued to stroke and comfort, which did help to ease some pain. The way she cradled him reminded him of his mother. He doesn't really remember a lot about her, but he knew this feeling. It was comforting to have this motherly passion even though his mother left so many years ago. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the times when she would rock him to sleep. Her soothing voice sang lullaby after lullaby as she ran her hand through his silky hair, just as Astrid was doing now. For a moment, he thought Astrid was his own mother. He wanted to hug her, to cry on her shoulder, and to have her make the pain go away. For a while, Hiccup dreamed. He was so engulfed in this sweet memory that he was sure he was dead. His body went limp and numb for what seemed like forever. But soon, the sensation of flight snapped him back into reality. He opened his eyes for a quick second, getting a glimpse of a shiny pink bow. He rolled his eyes back and sighed, feeling nothing and sensing nothing. But he still breathed. His wound bleed, his breaths were staggered, and skin was pale. But Hiccup still breathed.

. . .

The sun had risen and so had Stoick. He walked out of his house and stared at the village, his village, below. He watched all of his people go about their daily lives, silently naming all of them in his mind. He looked at a few people in particular, mostly young teenagers. He remembered the days when they were born, and even before when their mothers still carried them. Each was like a son or daughter to him, raised under his rule and protected by him.   
"Stoick!" Gobber shouted, breaking his train of thought.  
"Gobber! Good morning!" replied Stoick, turning to face his friend.  
"Unusually warm today, isn't it?"  
"Aye. The weathers been crazy lately."  
"I'm not complaining though. I like the warm."  
"As do I."  
"Let's hope it's this warm for your sons wedding!"  
"Aye." Stoick looked back out at his village again, thinking the thoughts he usually thought.  
"I didn't mean to offend you there, Stoick. Sorry about that. Aren't you happy that he's finally got himself a bride?"  
"I am. It's just... I'm still sort of worried about her. She's been acting awfully weird lately, almost... Isolated. She keeps to herself and barely talks to me. She seems really angry about something, but I don't know what. Whenever I try to ask her, she brushes me off. Hiccup said they haven't fought, but he noticed a change in her too. He's become skeptical of her now. I'm really worried."  
"Maybe it's just a girl thing?"  
"I don't know, Gobber. I'm just really worried. What if she's after my village, or after my son? What is she hurts him, or breaks his heart? I don't want to be the bad guy that steps in and says 'you can't marry her.' But I'm really afraid. If she destroys my village, I'll have failed as a chief. But if I tell my son no, or if she destroys him, I'll have failed as a father. It's my duty to protect, and I'll fail either way."  
"I don't know too much about parenting, but I do know there comes a time when you've got to let him go. He's got to learn to make decisions for himself, Stoick. You won't be there forever."  
"I know. But I'm here now, and it's my duty as a father to protect him and make sure he's okay. My fatherly instincts are telling me something is wrong. I know it is, I've seen it before."  
"She's not Valka."  
"Well of course not. But it's the same story. I just don't want to see my son get hurt or heartbroken, that's all."  
"You can't shield him forever." There was a long, awkward silence between the two. Stoick continued to look out, but not at his village anymore. He looked at the sun, lost in thought. What was he going to do? Seconds turned into minutes, but still nothing was said. But as Stoick was thinking, he saw a black object in the sky.  
"Is that Hiccup," he thought out loud, putting his hand above his eyes to try to get a better view. The object was indeed a night fury, but it wasn’t Toothless, and its rider wasn't Hiccup. Shock and fear filled Stoick's body. At that very second, he knew that something was indeed terribly wrong. "It's Astrid! Riding Tuna? But where's..." Then, he saw what he had most feared. "Hiccup!" The dragon landed the moment Stoick started running. Adrenaline pumped through his body as he ran to his son. He saw Astrid dismount and he saw all the blood stains on her clothes. She struggled to pick up Hiccup, but Stoick rushed to her aid. He lifted up his son with ease, holding him like he was a newborn child. It was then when he noticed all the blood that was covering his son.  
"Erika stabbed him." Astrid explained. Toothless came barreling up the steps of his home and made a low whimpering sound when he saw the scene.  
"Call for the doctor, Gobber, hurry! My sons hurt." Stoick held back tears, because chiefs weren't supposed to cry. He rushed his son inside and laid him gently on his bed. He made sure that Hiccup was comfortable before sitting down.  
"I tired my hardest, chief. But I didn't get back in time. You see, Erika was a Borgian all along, and she kidnapped me. She and this weird guy named Welch. They imprisoned me on their island, and I was going to be executed. I met their morbid chief, and he told me everything. Erika is his stepdaughter, and he sent her to come marry Hiccup so she could kill him and takeover Berk, giving the Borgians more power. Luckily, I escaped, but not in time. Just as I pulled up to shore, she stabbed him. I tired, chief. I really did." Stoick buried his face in his hands and sighed. Just then, Gobber and the town doctor arrived to treat Hiccup, just like five years ago when his leg was lost.  
"Do you know why Berk and Borg were enemies for so long?" Stoick asked, breaking the silence that ensued.  
"No, no one knows."  
"I do. For years, my father and I only said no one knows to protect my grandfather. Long ago, my great-grandfather was killed by the Borgian’s chief in an attempt to gain power. His son, my grandfather, was a little younger than Hiccup at the time, and in no way ready to become chief. The Borgians knew that, so they killed his father. But his son was hungry for revenge. So he did the same to their chief. The score was even, and no one wanted to attack again for fear of a war. But we've threatened each other for years. We only kept this story hushed to make my grandfather seem like a better man. He has a reputation for kindness, and I'd like to keep it that way. Now Borg tried to do it again. They thought they were clever this time! Well, they were wrong! Tonight, I am ordering an attack on Borg." The room was silent after that remark. No one dared to speak after that. The only sounds that could be heard where the sounds of the doctor working and the sounds of Astrid sniffing from time to time. Everyone in the room sat with their thoughts, but it was Stoick who thought the most. He thought about how angry he was at Borg and how angry he was at himself for failing as a father. He let his son get brutally hurt when he could have easily stopped it. Now, he was the bad guy. He held back a few more tears, but accidentally let one or two out. His son was sitting there dying, and it was because of him, again. Stoick hoped and prayed that Hiccup would be okay. It was basically déjà vu. He looked at his son and suddenly remembered the day he was born. He was appalled at the sight of such a weak child. He wished for nothing but to get rid of this child and have another one. A stronger, buffer one. Oh, how Stoick came to regret that wish now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was dead. Or at least that’s what Erika thought. In reality, Hiccup wasn’t dead, but he was getting there. Nevertheless, she believed that she had killed him. She told her father that and plans to attack Berk followed pretty quickly. As Welch and her father argued about battle plans, Erika tuned them out and kept to herself. She thought about Hiccup, and how his spirit could possibly be looking down on them making plans to attack and take over his village. She suppressed her regret and convinced herself that she had done the right thing. Still, little bits of guilt crept up on her. In a perfect world where there was no conflict, she would probably still be with him. He was awfully handsome, and nice, and smart, and caring. It’s a shame that the world lost such a brilliant mind. Should she have done it? Was it the right thing to do? Maybe she could have just married into the throne and gained power that way? No one would have had to die and she could still be with Hiccup. Well, the die has been cast and it’s too late. Erika sighed heavily and was soon snapped back into reality by her father shouting her name.  
“I was calling to ya, lass! Where has your mind wondered off to? Stay focused, Erika. This is important stuff.” Her father said.  
“Sorry, I was just thinking about something.” Erika replied.  
“It better not be the boy.” Welch chimed in.   
“It.... was.”  
“Look, Erika. We’ve been over this before. If you want power...”  
“I know, I know. I had to do it.”  
“Forget about him. That’s the best thing you can do. “  
“I can’t just forget him, Welch! Even if I had to be with him for power, he was still a part of my life. And, I’m being honest here, being with him was actually a really happy time in my life,” Both Welch and Bjorn stifled laughs, which really offended Erika. “Hey! Sorry for being the only one with a heart around here!”  
“Actually, I have two. Ones in me chest, and the others in a jar on me shelf of oddities.” Bjorn pointed out.  
“I was there when you cut it out of her too.”  
“I just wanted to prepare you for the life of a Viking! And now me own daughter has gone and killed herself someone! Good job.”  
“Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?” Welch interrupted.   
“Yes, let’s do that,” Bjorn agreed. “Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Should we attack now or tonight? What do you think, Erika?”  
“Well, let me think out loud for a second. By now, Astrid has definitely told everyone what I did and the shock is still setting in. Plans for a funeral are most likely being made which might be carried out tonight or tomorrow depending on how fresh they’re able to keep the body. If the funeral is tonight, out of respect for the dead, I don’t think we should attack tonight. Even if he is the son of our mortal enemy, we still have to have some respect. He is a human after all. If we attack now, the citizens of Berk wont be prepared can we can take them over easier. But...”  
“Brilliant! I’ll call my men...”  
“Wait, dad! Um... actually, I was going to say... I have a better idea. I’ll go back to Berk and pretend to be surprised at what happened. I’ll say I was out flying when I tragically lost Tuna in a battle with a Monstrous Nightmare. That explains the loss of that traitor... Anyway, once I’m accused of murder, I’ll turn the tables on Astrid and blame her. Out of jealously, she killed Hiccup and tried to blame me for it. I did kill him with a Berk knife by the way. I’ll turn on the tears and keep playing the innocent girl card. It’ll make sense to the village, Astrid gets executed, and I tell everyone that Hiccup’s dying wish was for me the be the sole heir to the throne. Astrid dies, Stoick mysteriously kicks the bucket, and then, as the brand new chief of Berk, I annex Berk to Borg and boom! We have more land and power, and we don’t have to risk losing any of our men.” Bjorn and Welch looked at each other with skeptical expressions. Welch was the first to break the stare.  
“Well, that sounds like a great plan, but what if it doesn’t work? Are the citizens of Berk more inclined to believe a new girl from an island that no one has ever heard of, or someone who has lived in their village her whole life?”  
“Then we go to Plan B. Attack.”  
“How will we know? What if they arrest you right away and kill you?”  
“I’d be willing to die if that meant getting us more power.”  
“But what I’m asking is how will you let us know?”  
“Ah! I see. Um... Terrible Terrors! They’re built to navigate home no matter what! I read that in the Book Of Dragons! I’ll take a satchel with me and hide a terror in it. If I get arrested, I’ll send the terror back with a note saying that Plan B is a go. Sound good?”   
“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” Bjorn stated. The three of them looked around the empty room and all thought something different. No one had anything to say to break the silence, so it lingered. That was until one of the guards burst in the door seemingly in a hurry. Was that... blood on his clothes?  
“Berk! Attacking. Us. Now. Go!” He shouted as he ran back out. An attack from Berk? Borg sure as Hell didn’t plan on that! Everyone assumed they’d be tied up with the grief of Hiccup’s death and wouldn’t attack! Bjorn drew his sword and ran out the door with Welch following him. Erika lingered a little before running out, but not into the fight. Instead, she ran toward the dragon adoption grounds. Erika knew that Berk used dragons in battle and she would have to as well. Borg trained dragons to be silly, frou-frou pets, not fearsome warriors. But Erika, having read the Book Of Dragons and received dragon-training lessons, knew how to fight with a reptile. She grabbed the first dragon she saw which was a Deadly Nadder with perfectly tamed claws and a bear skin saddle. Immediately, she ascended into the sky and saw the horrors of battle below her. Houses were on fire, women and children were running for cover, men were clashing swords or running them through the enemy. Dragons of all sorts were flying about bringing decay and destruction to the already desolate town. People were screaming, shouting, and dying left and right. It was a horrible sight to be seen and it could not be unseen. Erika watched as Snotlout, a man she was once acquainted with, ran a sword through the town blacksmith. She could have sworn that he yelled “that was for Hiccup!” afterwards. The town blacksmith buckled the way Hiccup did when he was stabbed. Erika felt utterly disgusted, but still, she began flying into the fray. She had learned a great deal at the academy that now came into play. She commanded her Nadder to shoot its spikes but it barely did any good considering the Nadder was very confused. Erika just being in the fight barely even made a difference. One girl riding on a dragon against an entire village riding on dragons was very unfavorable odds. Erika spent more time watching her friends and family die then she did fighting. As she was about to turn away, she was met with an all to familiar face. But instead of it being warm and fatherly, it was cold and bitter. 

Stoick The Vast flew before her on his trusty Thunderdrum, Thornado. The normally large man looked abnormally small sitting on the back of that beast. However, an aura of hatred followed him that was larger then Berk and Borg combined. Erika stared him square in the face and he stared back. The two were fighting each other with glances and silent death threats. Erika was a woman that Stoick invited into his home and allowed to marry his son. He let her into his life with open arms and was almost ready to call her daughter. But now, in the heat of battle, Erika was a woman that Stoick wanted to kill. She was nothing but an enemy now. Personal relationships meant nothing anymore. Stoick didn’t see Erika as anything but a Borgian who deserved to die. At any second, either one of them could kill one another. They stared each other with the purest form of hatred in their eyes. No one needed to say anything because their eyes spoke for them and no one dared make the first move either. This standoff here was the cold war between Berk and Borg in a nutshell. However, Stoick’s hatred got the better of him and he was the first to move. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed “Goodbye” as he commanded his dragon to roar. 

Erika knew what was going to happen the minute this beast opened its mouth yet she made no attempt to fly away. Part of her knew she was getting her comeuppance and this is what she deserved. Thornado roared a roar so mighty that the sound waves could be seen in the open air. They raced toward Erika at the speed of light and blasted her out of the sky. All sounds of battle stopped as everyone looked up to find where the source of this ear-shattering sound came from. They saw the mighty blue beast blast take the smaller blue beast down. Erika and her Nadder tumbled in the air and landed pretty severely on the rock-solid ground below. However, she recovered from this fall and got up fairly quickly. She looked up to the sky and saw Stoick turn away. 

The crowd below him fell at the mercy of this ferocious beast save for one plump figure. It was that of Erika’s father, looking as scared and frightened as ever. He shouted up to the heavens that Borg surrenders and will never attempt to control Berk again. After Bjorn saw what Berk was capable of, he was sure that he was going to stay true to his word. His daughter failed to mention that Berk is in possession of some of the worst dragons known to man. Stoick heard this compelling confession and yelled back that they’d need it in writing later. With that, he and the rest of Berk flew away into the setting sun. Stoick was forever grateful that his son had brought in the era of training dragons. And now, Stoick rushed home to see if that same son was still alive. 

Erika stood next to her Nadder who had also quickly recovered. She was now chasing her tail and dizzying herself by running around in circles. Erika looked up to the now empty sky, and then to her now empty village. Charred remains of buildings were scattered all over the ground. Bodies, both dead and wounded, were buried underneath the remains. People ran about trying to salvage whatever and whomever they could. Erika just stood there and watched as even her own father wondered about aimlessly being bombarded with insults and curses. Erika knew that soon the citizens would be after her too. After all, she was the one that caused this. She sighed, took one last look at her destroyed village, then hopped aboard her Nadder again and flew off in the opposite direction of the sun. That was a direction she had never flown in before. 

. . .

Stoick landed back on Berk to an array of cheers and congratulations yet he heard none of them. He simply pushed through the crowd to get to his house and to his son. People seemed to take notice so they stopped cheering and cleared a path. He got to his house in no time only to meet a distraught Gobber.  
“Stoick! I heard the good news, but I’m afraid I can’t say the same for the boy.” He informed Stoick.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Well, he woke up. But he’s telling me he feels like he’s slipping away. I fear he might be on his last leg. Um... no pun intended. I sent Astrid to Gothi to see if she could conjure up some sort of medicine before he woke up and she hasn’t been back since. He’s telling that he sees this warm little light on his ceiling and he wants to reach out to it but he can’t. And...”   
“Dear Oden.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was warm and inviting and calling to Hiccup. It would take away all his pain and suffering and leave him in pure paradise. All he had to do was reach out and grab it. Just a stretch of the arm and he’d have it all. One final exhale and the deed will be done. Just a little more... no. He couldn’t do it. He would feel too guilty. He made a promise to Astrid that he wouldn’t die on her. Even though death was the greatest thing at the moment, and it was all Hiccup wanted, he had to stay for Astrid. He had to stay for Toothless, for his father, and Gobber, and for everyone else that he would rule over one day. Had circumstances been different, he would have given in to the sweetness of death. But he had too many reasons to stay, too many reasons to keep fighting this silent, motionless battle. As he fought, Hiccup was left wondering: “How could anyone fear something so beautiful and so relieving?” He wanted to die so badly. He wanted to leave the world and all its problems behind. How could he publicly face the world and tell them what happened? The embarrassment and shame would be too much for him. He didn’t want to face it. He just wanted to die. Even if there was no afterlife, he just wanted it all to be over.

Stoick came bursting though the door so suddenly that Hiccup almost jumped out of bed. This sudden change in atmosphere did cause him to lurch a bit though, which led to a pain shooting though his body, which led to a soft whimper. Quickly recovering from the incident, Hiccup turned his head to face his father. A million thoughts ran through his mind faster than a Night Fury. He had so many things he wanted to say, but all he could manage was:  
“Dad...” He softly whispered.  
“Hiccup. Oh, son.” Stoick whispered back as he grabbed a chair that was in the corner and sat by his son. Stoick really hated to see Hiccup in this condition. He was so weak, so vulnerable. After the Red Death fight, Stoick sat almost exactly like he was sitting now. He stared at his son and longed to take action. He wished he could do something to make the pain go away, to make sure his son was happy again. If it were up to Stoick, he would have given Hiccup his own leg that day. But the wasn’t possible. He couldn’t do anything except sit there and fail as a father just like he was doing now. But this time, Hiccup was awake and responsive. He stared at Stoick, silently apologizing with his eyes. He extended a hand and Stoick took it. Death loomed over Hiccup once more as he fought it back. He cringed and tightened his grip on his father. He was the man who gave him life and, seventeen years later, was still doing it.

“Dad, I... I’m sorry. I..” Hiccup managed after the spell had ended.  
“No, now is not the time for apologies. No one needs to be sorry. Neither one of us knew. It’s no ones fault but hers.” The word “her” hung in the air and became the elephant in the room. No one really wanted to talk about her. Not now and not ever again.  
"Where is she?"  
"I blasted her out of the sky. I'm not sure if I killed her, but she definitely won't be coming back. Borg is signing a peace treaty with us soon as well."  
"That's nice."  
"Oden knows where she's gone to, but she's out of our lives forever."  
"Hum... If my life lasts much longer." Stoick leaned forward and did something he's never done before. He kissed the top of his son's head and shed a tear. A real, visible tear.  
"Don't talk like that son. You're a Viking! You're strong! I know you can fight it."  
"I'm trying so hard, dad. I really am." It was painful for Stoick to watch Hiccup like this. The thought that he could possibly outlive his son crept its way from the back of his mind to the front. Stoick cringed at the thought of losing another loved one and being alone. Hiccup was all Stoick had left in the world. If he lost him, life as he knew it would be over. It was painful when Valka left, and she didn't even die. In fact, Valka’s last words to Stoick before she left were “take care of Hiccup, will you?” If he died, he’d break one of the most important promises he’s ever made. Stoick’s own offspring, and the only link he had to his beloved wife, was dying. Just thinking about it made Stoick's eyes water. Hiccup seemed to take notice as he placed a weak hand on his wet cheek. He shot him a reassuring smile, and, for a moment, everything was almost all right.

Slowly, the door crept open and two large reptiles walked in followed by a few young adults. Normally, they'd be talking up a storm, making bets with one another, or throwing around insults. But this time, they were all deathly quiet. Gobber invited them in but told them to be careful. Toothless seemed to ignore that command as he practically jumped on Hiccup, licking his face and burying his head under his chin.  
"Hey, bud." Hiccup said as he embraced him in a weak hug. Toothless proceeded to curl up with Hiccup and rested his head on his chest. Hiccup leaned his head on Toothless as well, listening to the steady heartbeat of his best friend. Hiccup seemed to take notice of the smaller reptile in the room and looked at her with a quizzical expression. The pink bow in the ear was gone but he recognized it as Tuna immediately.  
"She’s with us now” Fishlegs explained. “I had a feeling she always was anyway. Her and Toothless, they’re in love! When we were in your blacksmith shop looking for weapons earlier, we actually discovered a Night Fury nest. She must have laid her eggs here, and that must have been one of the reasons she decided to stay!”  
“Awe, Toothless. You’re going to be a dad. Before me. There’s a shock.” Hiccup said, scratching Toothless behind the ears. Toothless made a cooing sound and Tuna seemed to almost wink at Hiccup. She stood next to the rest of the group, and, for once, finally felt like she was a part of a true family.  
“A few of us were out there waiting for you to wake up. You know, we were worried sick when we heard the news. I couldn't believe it." Fishlegs said.  
"Couldn't believe how stupid I was? Yea, me neither."  
"No, Gods, no! I couldn't believe she turned on you. I was duped to. We all were. Those Borgians are really good at manipulating people." Hiccup nodded in agreement and slowly blinked his eyes. He could feel another battle with death brewing inside of him. 

Slowly, death started to seal his breaths. He found it harder and harder to simply inhale and exhale. He felt death snatch all the color from his skin and the energy from his body. Slowly, he could feel it work its way up from his false leg to his chest. Death rendered him speechless and all he could do was gasp for breath. He felt himself being dragged toward the glowing light on the ceiling, floating up and up higher and higher. His senses started to go one by one. He couldn't hear his father shouting at him to stay alive or Gobber trying to get everyone out. He couldn't feel Toothless's comforting, scaly skin or his nudges of encouragement to stay. He couldn't taste the iron in his mouth anymore or the remnants of sand. But surprisingly, he could still see. He saw the light get closer and closer to him. He saw its warm comforting glow drawing him in. He went closer and closer until he could start to see the fine details. A shape started to appear, but it was not the much-desired Viking afterlife. It was something, someone, better than that ever would be. 

Standing before him, he saw Astrid. Tears were streaming down her face and Stoick tried to hold her back. Her mouth was moving but Hiccup heard no words. Instead, he mustered up all the strength he could and raised his hand to grab at Astrid. Once his hand was in hers, it all stopped. Death drained from his body as quickly as it entered and he was finally free. Catching his breath, he pulled Astrid closer to him, dropping her hand in the process. With his now free hand, Hiccup grabbed her face and stared at her. He wiped a tear that had fallen from her enchanting eyes and sighed. He pulled her in closer, but instead of bringing his lips to hers, he let her face go and flicked her forehead.  
"Ow! What was that for?" She asked, surprised at the sudden change of action.  
"That was for scaring me." He said, faster and clearer than ever. He looked in to her eyes and she looked back, now crying tears of pure happiness. Both lovers knew exactly what was going to happen next. Hiccup pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever had. After he let go, he let a tear drop out of his eye, but not before saying:  
"And that was for everything else." He looked back at the ceiling and the light was no longer there. It was now standing next to him in the form of a woman. Hiccup had finally reached paradise. With that, he closed his eyes, signed heavily, and drifted off into a much-needed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

“Mildred! Land ho!” A strong female voice blared in the early morning hours. Though her voice was strong and powerful, this female figure showed visual signs of a hard life. Her ripped and ragged clothing had seen better days and barely fit her frail yet muscular body. The sun had turned her skin from a dainty pale to a rugged tan. The sun and sea had changed her hair into a stringy mess of dirty blonde locks. Her eyes were a light green color and seemed very distant, as if she had seen too much and then some. Her most defining feature was an eye patch covering her left eye. Both above and below it, a bloodstained scar remained. Though she was not able to see it, it was always a constant reminder of what had happened to her. Her face was bleak and reflected her eyes. Her lips were pale, cracked, and hadn’t seen a smile in ages. Her entire aura was one of failure and depression. She was almost like a zombie, walking around with no purpose, goals, or aspirations in life. The life had been sucked out of her yet she was still alive, physically.

“Finally! My God, that was a long trip.” Mildred replied. Mildred was an improper, middle-aged Englishwoman who worked as a trader with her husband, John. Mildred was a fairly large, unkempt woman. Her ratty hair was kept under a bonnet, her simple peasant clothes were tattered and dirty, and her face was covered with oil and seawater. But despite her woeful outward appearance, she had a cheery disposition. She had no children of her own, but quickly took a liking to the lifeless maiden, taking her in and acting as a mother to her. The three traders sailed the open seas, normally trading with places close by. But this time, upon request of the young maiden, they made a pit stop on the island of Berk.

“It was pretty long, I agree. It’d be quicker with a dragon, but...” The maiden started to say.  
“I know, I know. And I respect your fears. Musta taken a lot of courage for ya to come 'ere though, what Berk being filled with dragons and all." Mildred interrupted  
"Sure... Can we talk about something else now?"  
"Of course, milady! Like the beast what took your eye out? I want to know the whole story!  
"Godsdammit, Mildred. I told you, I don't like talking about it! It was a dragon attack, and that's all I'm going to say!"  
"Ahh, c'mon, dearie. We've been sailing together for a solid few months now, and I know everything else about ya! I can't see why ya don't want to talk about..."  
"Just stop, please."  
"Well fine then. But I'll know one day! You can count on that!" With that, she left the girl to look out at the distant island that was slowly being illuminated by the early morning sun. And if you looked closely, you could almost make out the figures of a boy and a dragon on the beach, staring into the rising sun.

. . .

"Good morning! How was the sunrise, son?" Chief Stoick The Vast asked his son, Hiccup as he came in the door.  
"You're up early for a weekend, dad." He replied.  
"I know! These little buggers woke me up." He guested to the four little Night Fury's playing a rousing game of "see how long we can nibble on Stoick's legs without him shaking us off" at his feet.  
"Awe, that's so precious. Better put that in the baby book!" He turned to Toothless and cracked a sarcastic smile. But instead of smiling back, Toothless let out a big dragon yawn and curled up in the corner of the room.  
"The stress of fatherhood must be getting to him. I remember those days like they were yesterday. I still don't believe I've caught up on my sleep! You're in for it next."  
"Believe me, I know. The amount of times they've woken us up is insane. So much so I had to build them there own little dragon nest attached to my house."  
"You build it too close to my house. They think my house is their house and invite themselves in. Exhibit A. Oh, by the way, speaking of inviting yourself in, what are you doing in my house?"  
"Oh, sorry! I'm not used to the whole living in another house thing yet." Hiccup did indeed move out of his father’s home and in to one of his own creation. He had recently married Astrid and two lived happily in their perfect oasis, which was only a stones throw from Stoick's house. It had been a few months since the whole beach incident and he had made a remarkably quick recovery. So much so that he even married the woman who had been with him through it all, helping him through the physical and emotional pain. Not marrying Astrid would probably be the worst mistake Hiccup would ever make. But he did marry her, and they were both happy together. Hiccup thanked every God he believed in when she fell asleep in his arms every night. He loved this woman with all his heart.

"That's okay, son. You know you're welcome in my house any time you please. The babies on the other hand..." He had finally had enough of the nibbling and shook them off his legs. They gleefully squealed and proceed to bother their father with the same game. Toothless didn't even flinch because he was sound asleep. Ever since the babies hatched he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep. But he still made sure to watch the sunrise every single morning with Hiccup. That was one tradition he would never, ever break.  
"Well, you see, I was watching the sunrise and I spotted a ship. I think it's the English trade ship that so desperately wanted to trade with us. Gods know why."  
"That's great news! Let's head on down to the docks now and welcome them. Plus, Gobber's birthday is coming up soon, and I was thinking of getting him a new pair of undies! Oden knows the man needs them!"  
"I didn’t need to know that... But let's head on out. I've just got to go wake up the old ball and chain first. You know how girls need their beauty sleep."  
"Ball and what?" Hiccup turned around to face Astrid crossing her arms and stating at him. Tuna was by her side but she quickly went in to the house to save her poor love from a baby attack.  
"Joking! My Gods, you look lovely this morning."  
"And every other morning I look bad?"  
"No, no! I was just saying you look exceptionally lovely this very morning and..."  
"Joking! Geez, Hiccup. Lighten up!" She pecked him quickly and he blushed. Stoick cracked a smile behind them then turned around to speak to the little dragons and their mother.  
"I expect to see his place at least somewhat intact when we get back. Understand?" With that, he closed the door and left. Almost immediately after closing the door, he heard a loud crash. All he did was flinch, walk away, and think to himself: "A human child wouldn't do that. Dammit, Hiccup.”

. . .

The docks were busier then usual this morning, partly because everyone wanted a change to trade for some English goods. Berk hardly ever traded with the English, but for some odd reason, this specific trade ship asked for permission to do business. No one knows why but no one really cared. As the ship pulled in, many people let out some excited noises such as "oo's" and "ah's". Stoick, Hiccup, and Astrid arrived just in time and welcomed the ship as it pulled in. They were first met with John, a large man who nearly mirrored his wife. He walked down the gangplank and enthusiastically shook hands with the trio. He spoke in an accent so foreign and odd that everyone was really taken aback.  
"The names John William Edward Henry Baker the first. But you's can just call me John if ya like! Just don't call me late for suppa!"  
"Johnny dearie, don't scare 'em off!" Mildred said from the ship above. John only signed and rolled his eyes.  
"Come aboard gents and dames! The whole lot of ya! Plenty to trade! Just talk to me lovely wife or our trusted 'first mate'! Complete with a eye patch and all!" The citizens took him up on his offer and eagerly went aboard the foreign ship. Even Stoick let his excitement get the better of him and he went aboard. Both Hiccup and Astrid lingered behind however.  
"So... Just wondering. Why did you want to do business with us in the first place? Not that I'm suspicious or anything, I'm just curious." He asked the foreign man.  
"Ah, see you'd have to talk ta our first mate about that. She was the one what made the proposition in the first place."  
"I see."  
"So, you know nothing about why your here?" Astrid chimed in.  
"Can't say I do! But I can assure you two that we come with the best of intentions, we do. Just friendly trade! We hardly ever make trades with you people! We're excited too! Go on in, dearies. Find something you fancy! Half price for who I'm assuming is the chief and his lovely bride?"  
"Chief’s son. But thank you, I appreciate your kindness." Hiccup and Astrid boarded the ship, both eager and curious about what was on board. A few short weeks ago, Stoick received a letter from England asking if they could trade with Berk. Stoick, not really knowing why but also not feeling threatened, said yes. Hiccup was suspicious however. But after seeing the couple that runs the ship, he had nothing to be worried about. Yet.

The trade ship was filled with a bunch of oddities and knick-knacks from all over the world. Silk from China, Grecian pottery, spices from Asia, jewelry from some of the greatest European lands. Hiccup had never seen such treasures! With every turn of the head was something more. He longed to know where all these items came from. Who made such beautiful pottery? Where did that shiny silver come from? He never knew that there was such a vast land beyond his island. Sure, he's seen traders and oddities before, but none like these. These were new, beautiful, and he wanted to see them all. He was in such a state of shock and beauty he barely heard the voice behind him.  
"Excuse me, sir," It asked. "Are you planning on trading anything or are you just going to stand there all day?" Hiccup turned around to face a new woman. Her outward appearance was nightmarish and dirty. She completely countered the cheery couple that Hiccup had originally met. He almost cringed when he looked at her face. She was surround by all this wondrous beauty, yet she looked like that? She was a rough in the diamonds.  
"Sorry, excuse me ma'am. It's just, I've never seen such wonderful objects." He replied to her, getting his bearings back after such an intense change of atmosphere.  
"And you might not ever again. Now’s the change to trade all you can! We might never come back."  
"Um... do you guys have any gold?"  
"Sure we do! We’ve only got nuggets though so I hope you don’t mind. Here, come with me. We keep the solid gold below deck to keep it safe." She proceeded to lead him below deck, away from all the glitz and glamour. Hiccup couldn't help but think that he's seen the girl before somewhere. But he couldn't have possibly. He'd remember someone with a scar like that. But the way she talked, and walked, and sounded. She reminded him of... No. It wasn't.  
"So," he began to say as they finally reached below deck. "Just wondering, out of sheer curiosity, what's up with you eye?"  
"It's missing. I don't wear an eye patch because it looks cool, moron."  
"Whoa, I was just asking."  
"It's a touchy subject."  
"Well, gee sorry I asked." The girl proceeded to pull out a barrel full of solid gold nugget and practically stuck it in hiccups face. The way the precious medal shined against her face brought Hiccup back to a time when the sun did the same thing to someone he once we knew. Someone he once loved.  
"How's about I asked about your leg, huh?" she asked, putting the gold barrel away.  
"It's a long story." He replied, snapping back into reality.  
"I've got time."  
"Um... Dragon. I kind of saved the town from the Red Death a few years ago. It took my leg out though."  
"I see." The girl sounded really unenthused, as if she had heard the story before. Hiccup was about to speak again when it all clicked in his mind. My Gods, it couldn't be. He just had to make sure.  
"I... I have a better scar. It's from a few months ago. A stab wound. You see, way back in the..."  
"Save your breath," she turned to him and looked him square in the face. Only then did he see who was truly behind the hideous facade. "I know the story. I was the one who stabbed you."  
"Erika?"  
"Surprise."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Hiccup was frozen in place as Erika’s eye started right in to his soul. The world around Hiccup started spinning and he became dizzy and weak. Time slowed down and all the emotion spilled out of his body. Except this time, there was no knife driving in to him and all of his emotions were replaced with nothing but unalloyed animosity. He stared right back at her, letting the information sink in. Erika took a slight step forward and Hiccup instinctively jumped back, picking up the nearest object, which was ironically a beautifully crafted Spartan knife. He turned the tables and aimed the weapon at her, ready to pounce at any second.  
“Put the knife down, Hiccup.” She commanded.  
“Funny. I should have said the same thing to you before you stabbed me!” The words “stabbed me” were spoken louder then the rest of the sentence and hung in the air before Erika spoke again.  
“Look, Hiccup. I just want to talk. Put down the knife, please.”  
“Sure, you just want to talk. Next thing you know you’re trying to hide a body. I’ve wised up to you, Erika. I’ll talk. But this knife isn’t leaving my hand.”  
“I’m a changed woman! I swear to the Gods I’m not going to hurt you. Plus, you and I both know you’re not man enough to actually kill me.” When she said this, Hiccup gathered up all his courage, walked toward her, and looked her square in the face.  
“Well, I’m a changed man.” In reality, Erika was right. Hiccup didn’t have the nerve to actually kill her personally. He couldn’t even kill a dragon let alone an actual person no matter how wicked they were. He’d leave that to the rest of the citizens of Berk.  
“I’m not sorry for what I did...” She began.  
“I don’t expect you to be.”  
“But I do regret it.”  
“Wait? Whoa, that doesn’t make any sense. How can you not be sorry but regret it? Sorry and regretting are the same thing. If you’ve come here to beg for my forgiveness then you can just forget it and...”  
“No, let me explain before you interrupt me again, G**dammit!”  
“Gods.”  
“Right...” She signed again, preparing to speak. “I don’t feel bad for what I did. In order to get what I wanted at the time, it had to be done. There was no other way. There might have been, but it was too late. I wanted power, Hiccup. I wanted it so bad. I was willing to do anything in order to get it, even kill you. Hell, I’d try it again, right here and right now if I still wanted power. But after passing by Borg recently and seeing my own stepfather murdered, mutilated, torn limb from limb by the very people he once ruled, I don’t want it anymore. I realized something that day, Hiccup. You can rule over the entire world with an iron fist, but that doesn’t mean you are powerful. At the end of the day, you are just a single person. No mater what, the masses will always be more powerful than you. With enough people, you can be overthrown, impeached, killed, mounted on a stake and used as a morbid warning sign. Power is truly in numbers. Majority always rules. I... I didn’t realize that back then. I blinded myself, Hiccup. I... I didn’t realize that eventually the same thing might have happened to me. If I could go back and change the way I thought, I would. I regret being so power hungry. But in the end, it’s what I wanted then. And if I had to kill someone to get it, I would have done it. I regret my choices, but I’m not sorry for them.” Erika spoke in a very dry, monotonous voice. All the charming, siren-like qualities she once had were now gone. Her outward appearance made it's way inside and changed her very soul to the core. Hiccup listened to her story and understood. But he felt no form for sympathy for her. In fact, he hated her even more now. He could clearly see she could have opted out of trying to kill him but she decided to. That made her actions even more unforgivable.  
"Five years ago," Hiccup abruptly began. "All I wanted was to be accepted by my peers and my father. I'd do anything to get that acceptance. Even kill. When I saw that dragon in the sky, I knew it was my chance to finally have what I've been yearning for. I blew him out of the night sky but when I went to go get him. I..." His voice trailed off. This was always a painful story to think about. He stared at Erika and suddenly flashed back to the beach. He saw the whole scenario go down again from an outsiders perspective. He saw her stab him and he felt the pain again. He gingerly reached for his wound and tried to stop a pain that wasn't really there. He snapped back to reality and look at Erika with a renewed anger.  
"I couldn't kill him! I wouldn't! It was wrong, absolutely wrong! No matter how badly I wanted acceptance it wasn't worth taking that poor dragons life! I'd rather be shunned by society than kill that innocent creature! Don't you get it? What you want, no mater how badly you want it, isn't worth another life. What you did to me, though I understand, was unacceptable. There were so many other things you could have done but didn't do. You had to try to kill me. I will never forgive you for that."  
"I don't expect you or even want you to forgive me. I just wanted to tell you my side of the story. I had no other options, Hiccup. I really didn't."  
"I thought I didn't either, but I gained acceptance another way. Why couldn't you?"  
"But your other way still involved killing a dragon! You just completely contradicted yourself!"  
"That's different. I had to do that, Erika. For the good of my village. What was I going to do, let all my friends and family die?"  
"The friends and family who shunned you? They were depending on you in that moment. After a lifetime to ignoring you, they needed you. You should have given them a taste of their own medicine and let them die." Hiccups blood was boiling at this point. He gripped his weapon tighter but held back all his fury. He tried to calm himself down slowly, but Erika was pushing him over the edge.  
"I can't believe you! I honestly cannot believe you! You are one of the most stubborn, arrogant people I know and Snotlout is my cousin. If you just came here today to tell me you had no other option that would make you a liar too. You could have confessed. Conspiring to kill is less punishable then attempting to kill. That was just one thing you could have done. There were so much more but you had to try to kill me. Why? "  
"I can't make you understand and I'm not even going to try. I'm done. I've said what I wanted to say and you've refused to believe me. Fine, I don't care. Just call your dad down here now so he can arrest and kill me. My life is a living Hell anyway so what's the difference."  
"No, I'm not done. Now I want to talk," Hiccup had just thought of the perfect topic to talk about too. He knew it would get Erika so angry, so he had to say it. "What you did was unforgivable. I hate you more than words can describe. But I'm not your only victim right?"  
"My stepdad is dead if that's what you're insinuating."  
"No. You're mother." Those two words make Erika cringe. How could he have known about her mother?  
"I... Don't know what you're talking about."  
"My gods you’re a bad liar. You killed your mother! Believe me, I know. Astrid told me. You mother was just an obstacle, distracting you from the only man who could give you want you wanted. Good or bad, she was a distraction. You needed to get rid of her. So you did. You're just a murderer at heart," something clicked inside of Hiccups brain now. "Wait! I get it now! Murder is the only way you know. That's why you chose to kill me. You blinded yourself to all the other options. Killing you mom worked so you figured you can kill me too. Well, news flash. It didn't work. I've got you all figured out. You know, you're actually just like your mom." Now, it was Erika's turn to get mad.  
"Take that back, Haddock! I'm nothing like that dirty, thieving whore!"  
"Oh but you are! You are also a dirty, thieving whore. You are both blind, manipulative sirens who can weasel their way in to getting what you want. You both tried to basically sleep your way to the top! You are your mother, Erika. No matter how much you hate her. You are her." Before he knew it, Erika jumped on him. She was incredibly fast. Hiccup barley had time to react. She launched at him with pure anger, grabbing the knife from his hands, twisting herself around so she held him from the back, and placed the knife parallel to his neck. Hiccup swallowed his fear and kept his neck up, giving the knife ample cutting room.  
"I'll do it. I swear to the gods I'll do it." She spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Good, I want you to." Hiccup said with false confidence. "You don't know this, but death is actually relieving. It'll take me away from all the problems in my life and I can finally relax. Go ahead, do it. I'm waiting. A flick of the wrist and I'm instantly dead. Do it. I dare you." Erika tightened her grip on both Hiccup and the knife. The cold medal pressed on his neck, millimeters from cutting into the skin. But Erika didn’t move it. She wasn't expecting his sort of response at all. She was prepared for begging or pledging, but not dares to do it. Now that he wanted it, it wouldn’t give her the same satisfaction. The last thing she wanted was to give him joy.  
"I hate you, Haddock."  
"I know. Believe me, I know.”  
“Why do you have to make things difficult?”  
“Why did you try to kill me?”  
“Shut up! I told you! I had no other way. End of discussion!”  
“I’m going to enjoy watching your execution.”  
“Good.”   
“Actually, I have a better idea. You know what? When you let me go, I’m not telling anyone you’re here. I’m just going to go back up and continue living my life. And I’m going to let you live yours. It’s a living Hell according to you. Good. I’m not letting you experience the sweetness of death. You don’t get that right. I’m going to give you the worst punishment of them all. You are hereby sentenced to eternal life.” In a flash, the cold feeling of the medal blade turned into the burning feeling of a cut. Hiccup choked a little and gasped for air. He broke free from Erika’s grasp and wrapped his hands around his neck. He felt the all too familiar feeling of blood on his hands. He lifted one of his hands up to his eyes to see the red liquid on it. He swallowed the pain and tried to speak but only coughed.   
“If I’m going to live pain then so are you, Haddock. Good luck trying to heal that cut quickly. It’s a trick I learned from the dad. It’s a fairly deep cut but not deep enough to kill. Just enough to make someone suffer.” Hiccup recovered from his coughing spell and spat on the floor. He raised his head to meet Erika’s eye and stared at her. He removed his hands from his throat because his wound had already started clotting. He once again walked up to Erika and started her in the face. For a moment, he remembered when they shared their first kiss in the woods. It was a time in his life when he was truly happy and relaxed, despite what Erika turned out to be now. There was something charming about her that he loved and wanted. It was gone now but it had existed once. And when it did exist, Hiccup was in love. Even if it was fake, it still made him happy. And for that, he thanked Erika. He stood there now, looking into her eye and remembering. Then, he did something even he thought he wouldn’t do. He leaned in and kissed her one last time.   
“What the Hell was that for?” She asked after the split.  
“When I was with you, I was happy. You showed me what love felt like. And because of you, I realized my love for my wife. I hate you to the moon and back, don’t get me wrong. But I also thank you for un-blinding me and opening up my eyes. You did the opposite of what you set out to do, so thank you. That kiss was my last thank you. And this is my last screw you. For now that is.” He proceeded to slap her across the face with all his strength. She was so baffled from the kiss that she didn’t have time to defend herself. She practically went flying across the room and ran into the barrel of gold nuggets, knocking it over. Some pieces rolled over to Hiccup and he picked them up. The gold shined like the sun and reeked of value. He placed the nuggets in his pocket as Erika got up. He kicked the remaining nuggets over to her and turned around to leave. But as he started walking out, he said:  
“Um, Erika. You’ve got a little blood on your face. Is it from my cut or my slap? I guess we’ll never really know, will we? I hate you.” With that, he left.

Back on the deck of the boat, Hiccup watched as people did business. He even saw his own father agree to trade sheep wool for a pair of new undies. People just went about their daily lives not knowing anything about what went on downstairs. Hiccup took the collar of his shirt and tried to cover his wound with it. However, there were still bloodstains on it. He started to walk away but he heard his wife call from behind. A million excuses started to run through his head in that moment.  
“Hiccup! I was looking for you. Where did you go?” She asked, stepping in front of him.  
“I was doing business with the first mate downstairs.” He lied.  
“I hope it wasn’t violent! What’s the cut on your neck? Hiccup?” She reached her hand out to touch it but took it away when he winced at the pain.  
“Oh, that. Um... She was showing me some Anglo-Saxon battle moves and kind of slipped. It’s no big deal, really. Just a scratch. To make up for it, she gave me free gold!” He pulled the nuggets out of his pocket and showed Astrid. She smiled at the sight of it and kissed him.  
“Oh, Hiccup. You’re always getting into trouble. C’mon. Lets go home and get that all cleaned up.” The two of them walked hand in hand into the sunlight, sharing a kiss before they left the boat. Once they had left, Erika, who had been watching the whole scene, turned her back toward the sun and began her sentence of eternal life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

“Don’t forget to pack the rest of your underwear, Hiccup! Odin forbid you forget.” Astrid yelled from her upstairs bedroom as she began to make her decent.  
“It’s the first thing I packed, honey. Plus, even if I did forget to pack them, I can buy some new silk ones in China!” He replied, putting Erika’s infamous gold nuggets in a safe compartment in his bag.  
“No, no, no. Silk underwear? Absolutely not. Silk is far too expensive!”  
“Shouldn’t the good ‘ol family jewels be cradled by only the most expensive fabric?”  
“Eww, you did not just say that!”  
“I did and I’m proud of it.” At this point, Astrid had made her way downstairs and stood next to Hiccup. He noticed her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She let herself go and succumb to the sweetness of his touch as she did many times before. Moments like this are what she has waited for her whole life. Many months ago, she never even imagined Hiccup would even give her the time of day. Then Erika came along and Astrid thought she had totally blown her change at getting the only man she ever truly loved. But all those prayers worked and she had him in her arms. Her dream of falling asleep beside him every night had finally came true. It took a while, but it came true. Astrid wasn’t usually a dreamer or someone who admits that she has positive feelings for people, but Hiccup changed all that. The day she realized she loved him was the day her life truly began.

After he pulled out from the kiss, Hiccup continued to hold her and smile at her. He was, finally, a little taller then she was so he needed to look down to see her. The way she leaned against his chest made Hiccup the happiest man alive. After all he has been through, he was so glad that he had someone who cared for him and truly loved him. He was so glad that he could call Astrid his wife. Erika may have blinded him, but she really did open his eyes to the obvious. Without her, Hiccup probably wouldn’t be holding Astrid in his arms right now, kissing her, and falling asleep next to her every night. As much as he hated Erika’s guts, he did thank her for pointing him in the right direction.

“You’re going to have to tell him now, Hiccup. He’s the only one on the Island that doesn’t know.” Astrid said, breaking the silence.  
“Now? Way to ruin a moment.” He let her go and continued to pack his bag. At that point, Toothless came in, saddle and all, ready to leave right that second. Tuna followed him in with there children sound asleep in the little knapsack that hung off her saddle.  
“Yes, now. We can’t just up and leave without so much as telling him! You should have done it yesterday. We’re leaving in, what, ten minutes,” She proceeded to mimic Hiccup’s nasally voice and little idiosyncrasies like she always did. “Hey, dad, the old ball and chain and I, and the dragons, are going on a year long trip around the world. See you when we see you.”  
“I don’t talk like that!”  
“Yes you do! I listen to it every day!”  
“Humph.”  
“Look, you’re getting me off topic now. I’ll finish the packing and you go tell him that we’re leaving. And we better leave soon because someone’s getting a little antsy.” She gestured to Toothless who was siting next to the door, panting like a dog, patiently waiting to go outside. Hiccup hadn’t rode Toothless all day that day, so he was really itching to get out there. He slowly made his way to his best friend and patted him on the head.  
“Just a few more minutes, bud. I promise.” Toothless understood, but still sulked away. Tuna saw his sadness and coughed up a fish for him, which he gladly ate.  
“By the way, wake Stormfly up when you can. Odin knows she likes her beauty sleep.” Hiccup nodded in acknowledgment at the command and walked out the door. Soon after closing it, he leaned against it and sighed. Nearby, he saw the smoke rising from his father’s chimney, letting Hiccup know that he was awake. He mentally prepared himself to tell his father the earthshattering news that he did not want to hear. Slowly, he got up from the door and made the short trek down to his father’s house.

* * *

Stoick sat by the fire and worked on his daily whittling. Ever since Hiccup moved out, he’d taken up whittling as a hobby. Since the wedding, he’s already made three sheep, two yaks, a few dragons, and carved Gobber’s likeness in a piece of driftwood. He was now making yet another dragon, finishing up some of the finer details. He planned to give all his carvings to his future grandchild, or grandchildren, once they came into the world. He had been bothering Hiccup about having kids and producing a successful heir since the day he was married. Stoick wanted grandchildren more then anything, mostly to reassure him that someone respectable and in his immediate bloodline was going to take over the throne should anything happen to his son. Plus, Stoick loved children and wanted to redeem himself since he was such a jerk in Hiccup’s younger years.

Slowly, the door crept open. Stoick turned his head to face his son’s. Hiccup walked in and shut the door behind him. He once again sighed to began to walk toward his farther.  
“Hiccup! Shouldn’t you be out watching to sunrise?”Stoick asked, putting his work down.  
“Yea, but, um... I have to talk to you, dad.”  
“Is Astrid finally pregnant?”  
“No...”  
“Have you even tried?”  
“Dad!”  
“Well have you?”  
“No! No, we haven’t. And for good reason too. Look, oh Gods, okay. I know you’re not going to like this news at all.” In the past few years, Hiccup had visually matured, but he was still the frail, nervous little man he always was when he delivered bad news to his dad. Every time he has done so, Stoick has always yelled at him, cursed him, or forced him to do something he didn't want to do. The bombshell that Hiccup was about to drop would most likely make Stoick do all three. He would yell, curse at him, and force him to stay. He was so afraid to tell his dad, but he knew he had to. It was now or never. Astrid was right, you can’t just leave for a year without even telling the man who raised you.

“You’re having kids, Hiccup.” He said, derailing Hiccup's train of thoughts.  
“I know, I will, I promise. But this doesn’t have anything to do with kids. Actually, dad, what I’m trying to tell you is... Astrid, the dragons, and I are all leaving today to go on a yearlong trip around the world.” Hiccup cringed and prepared himself for a whirlwind of yelling or cussing but, thankfully, it never came. Instead, Stoick just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
“What?”  
“Well, you remember that trading ship that came by a while back?”  
“Yes. And I also remember how you were sparing with one of the owners and got the awful gash on your neck. You need to be careful, son.”  
“She slipped, it was her fault! But that’s not the point. The point is I loved what I saw on that ship. All the pottery and fabric and jewels and everything! I not only need to know where it came from, I need to see for myself. I need to go there, to where it was made, and see it in person. I’m fascinated with it, dad, I really am. And on the backs of dragons, who knows what we might discover! Astrid and I talked it over and we both want to do this. And whether you like it or not, we’re going. We’re leaving in about ten minutes.” A long, awkward silence ensued. Hiccup looked at Stoick, expecting him to say things like “how could you?” or “don’t you dare!”. But he never said anything like that. He simply sat there, letting the information sink in. Stoick didn’t want Hiccup doing this. He was breaking with tradition and pulling a risky move. Had he said he was doing this five years ago, Stoick would say no in a heartbeat. But this is different. Hiccup is a man now and able to make his own choices. Stoick learned recently that he needs to let Hiccup go at some point. He needs to let him be his own man because Stoick won’t be there forever. His job as a father was over and he had succeeded. It was Hiccup’s time to live the life he wanted to, not the life Stoick had planned for him. Sure, it would be nice to stick with tradition, but this was going to make Hiccup happy, and all Stoick wanted to do was make his son happy.  
"I don't want you doing this, son..." He said, breaking the silence.  
"I'm still going to."  
"I know you are. So I'm not going to try to stop you. It's your life, you can live it how you want. I no longer control you. Go be happy on your own, I'll be okay. I mean, it's only a year."  
"Give or take."  
"It's not that long. I'll manage. It'll sure be quiet without you or the babies around! I'll be sure to get a whole lot of whittling done. Maybe I can sell some of my figurines and turn a profit. That'll be fun!"  
"Thanks for understanding, dad. I expect you to yell."  
"Those days are over now. You're a free man, do as you please. I appreciate you telling me though. So I guess this is goodbye?"  
"Goodbye for now, yes." Stoick stood up from his chair and embraced his son in a long, warm hug. It was the last time they'd see each other for about a year, so it had to be the best most sweetest goodbye. Not only was this goodbye for a year, it was goodbye forever. Hiccup was no longer a child and Stoick had to let him go. This was goodbye to his childhood, to his old life. But it was so hello to a brand new life full of adventures and stories and wonderful, exciting action. Stoick was so confident that Hiccup had what it takes to survive on his own out there. He trusted his son now, and finally let him go.

After the two broke the embrace, there was another frantic knock on the door. Hiccup, assuming it was Astrid coming to get him, sighed and walked toward to door. He was about to say something witty to Astrid but he was met with the face of Fishlegs instead. He looked frantic and hot, almost like he'd actually been running around the village.  
"Fishlegs, what a pleasant surprise?" Hiccup questioned when we saw him.  
“I wanted to catch you before you left! I ran to your house but Astrid said you were here and...”  
“Whoa, there buddy, slow down. Come on in, have a seat. You look really tired.” Hiccup led Fishlegs in and gave him a seat. What could he possibly want to know? If it made him wake up this early and run, it must have been very important.  
“Well, you see. You’re leaving for a year right? Well, Snotlout, the twins, and myself were wondering... What’s going to become of the academy now that you and Astrid are leaving?” The academy! Hiccup hadn’t even thought about that! He had recently gone back to teaching dragon training classes there but he’d have to stop now. Plus, he was married and starting a family soon. He didn’t think that he would ever be able to go back.  
“Well, I haven’t thought about that.” He replied.  
“Everyone doesn’t want the classes to end. Even the twins! As much as they hated admitting it, they loved classes. While you were... incapacitated, and no one was teaching, we had nothing to do with our time. Dragon racing was fun and all, but it got boring after a while because Snotlout kept winning. What are you going to do now that you're leaving? Are you going to come back at all?”  
“Yeah, I’m coming back home, but I don’t think I can teach again. I’m a married man now. I have to seriously start thinking about starting a family. And this trip is going to take a lot out of me. I’ll need to rest up a lot after it’s over. And I’m going to be chief one day. I can’t keep teaching forever,” A brilliant idea popped into Hiccup ‘s head. He knew exactly what he was going to do. “Well, there is only one thing I can do now I guess...” He said it like he was sad, but he was just faking it. Fishlegs believed it though and a wave of sadness came over him. This was the end of the academy for sure. The only thing that got him though the day was over. He was devastated. He got up from his chair and began to walk away.  
“I’ll go tell the other guys.” He said, sulking.  
“Fishlegs! Wait. I was going to say that the only thing left to do is to hand down the academy to you.”  
“What!” He asked, shocked and surprised. Did Hiccup just say what he thought he said?  
“It’s all yours, bud.” Hiccup said, resting a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. Fishlegs was absolutely paralyzed with shock. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. His dream was coming true right before his eyes. For the longest time, he’s dreamed about at least teaching a class at the academy. But now, he was getting the whole thing. This had to be some sort of joke.  
“Are you serious? No, I can’t take it. You’re the dragon master, Hiccup! You’ve always been. For forever, it’s always been you who’s dealt with the dragons, not me.”  
“Well, now it’s you. Like I said, I have to start a family, be chief, and so much more. I don’t have time to run it anymore. But you can! I know you can. I believe in you. You are smart enough and brave enough. Plus, who else was it going to give it to, Snotlout?” Everyone in the room, even Stoick, who had been listening in from afar, laughed. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at each other with a look of understanding. They smiled at each other and Hiccup offered his hand for a handshake. Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup’s hand and shook it up and down crazily.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you Hiccup! You won’t regret this, I promise!”  
“I know I won’t! You’ll do great things with the academy, Fishlegs. I expect to see great things done when I get back.”  
“You will! I swear!” With that, he ran out of the door and down the steps happily. Hiccup signed and smiled as he watched him go. He felt a stiff hand on his shoulder and turned to face his father.  
“You did the right thing, son. Very chiefly.” He smiled and Hiccup smiled back. This was the last time he was going to see his father for at least a year. It was a very bittersweet moment. This man has raised him for the past seventeen years. He was with him trough good times and bad. Sure, they had their differences, but they loved each other in the way that only a father and son can. They had a mutual understanding of things and an unbreakable bond. No matter how old Hiccup got, Stoick would always be his dad and Hiccup would always be his son.

After the moment between father and son had passed, Hiccup turned around to see Astrid at the door with the dragons, including Stormfly.  
“We’re ready to go. She... got up on her own anyway.” She said, smiling.  
“I got caught up giving the academy to Fishlegs, sorry.” He replied.  
“That’s okay. At least someone reasonable took it over... C’mon, we got to go. Toothless can’t wait another second.” At the word “go” Toothless perked up and started panting again.  
"Okay, okay. I’m leaving,” He walked to the door and pecked Astrid on the lips. Then he turned around to face Stoick, who had already sat down and continued his whittling. “Goodbye, dad.”  
“Goodbye, son.” He locked eyes with Hiccup and Astrid, his family, and held back a tear from his eye. He watched the two until the door was fully closed and listened to them until he couldn’t hear them anymore. For the first time in a long time, it was truly quiet.

* * *

“You ready?” Astrid asked Hiccup when they reached the bottom of the steps.  
“I’ve been ready.” She handed him his bag, which he slung across his shoulder. The two shared one last kiss before they boarded their dragons. Before they took off, they took one last look at the town. Berk looked so peaceful that morning. People were just starting to wake up and go about their lives as usual. It was a pretty sight and Hiccup enjoyed it. All the people he would have control over one day were happy and content. That already made his job as a chief easier. He looked at Astrid and she looked at him. They both nodded and commanded their dragons to take off. Toothless and Stormfly happily obliged and Tuna followed them, carrying the rest of the trips luggage and her offspring. Once in the sky, Hiccup and Astrid flew next to each other and toward the sun. The sun’s warm embrace accepted them and took them in, engulfing them with promises of warmth, hope, and adventure. They rode toward the sun, hand in hand, sharing a quick peck on the lips as the rode into the blinding glow of daylight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (epilogue):

A year went by rather quickly and Hiccup and Astrid returned from their trip. They saw the world and all it’s wonders, coming home with stories that would be passed down from generation to generation. Not much had changed in the year that they were gone. However, Fishlegs did wonders with the academy just as he had promised. He started a brand new junior dragon trainers program for the little children on the island and they loved it. These kids would one day grow up to become the new dragon riders on Berk, so they needed the training now. Fishlegs taught that class as well as the regular one for the older people. Even some adults were joining in wanting to know what all the fuss was about. Lessons were totally free, but people always tipped Fishlegs generously, making him one of richest people on all of Berk. Fishlegs never married or had children but he was fine with that. The academy was all he needed. 

Snotlout on the other hand found himself a beautiful, blushing bride from another island. While on a flight on day, he spotted a damsel in distress, picked her up, did a thorough background check on her, and then married her once everything checked out. In addition to being the second original dragon rider married, he also became Berk’s toughest warrior. He went on to singlehandedly win battles and end wars, coming back home with hardly a scratch on him. He also became a great father to three bouncing babies boys, Snotlout Jr., Spitlout, and Smitelout. They were all members of Fishleg’s junior dragon trainers program, taking after their father by talking the talk but failing to walk the walk. Fishlegs was patient with them, however, and they soon learned the tricks of the trade.

Much like Fishlegs, the twins never married either. They were too busy running Berk’s most successful dragon adoption service ever. After a long dispute over who’s name got to go first, the decided to name their business Ruff&Tuff’s Get A Dragon Place. Thankfully the name didn’t make the business famous, the dragons did. Ruff and Tuff found only the best dragons, trained them singlehandedly, and gave them out for an affordable price. They were so good in fact, they even discovered new species of dragons they never even knew existed before!

After their trip, Hiccup and Astrid settled down and prepared to start a family. Soon, they become the proud parents of a baby girl named Freya. In the many generations of the Haddock family, the first-born child was a male. Hiccup and Astrid were the first family in a while to have a girl. After a long dispute with Stoick, it was agreed that Freya would indeed become the heir to the throne. She would become the first female chief in the history of Berk. The people who lived under her rule would be living under history. 

Hiccup didn’t inherit the throne until many years after his return. But when he did inherit the throne, he made one of the best chiefs Berk has ever seen. With Astrid by his side, they held Berk together amazingly. It was a tough job, but Hiccup handled it very well. Under his rule, many, many peace treaties were signed, including one with Borg. Borg, now run by an elected chief, agreed to end tensions between the two nations and never bothered Berk again. Berk lived in peace for many years all thanks to Hiccup. All the people that looked down upon him for so long were now looking up. They lived under his rule and obeyed his laws and they all did it willingly. Having a happy family, a happy village, and a happy home was truly what power really was. 

Erika continued to live a life of miserableness on the English trade ship. She sailed with Mildred and John until they both passed away. Then she sailed on her own and never looked back. In her entire lifetime, she probably sailed the known world six or seven times. Her life was incredibly routine and boring. She sailed alone and never married or had children. She did indeed live with her choices and what she had done. Hiccup had punished her with a fate worse than death. However, when she finally did pass away, no one cared. She died the least powerful person that ever sailed the world.

Hiccup lived a long and happy life as a powerful chief. His daughter inherited all his power and became just as good a chief as he had been. For generations, the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was passed down. People were inspired by him and looked up to him as a hero. Children learned about him in their classrooms and fell in love with him. People wrote stories based off of his life and adventures. He became a beloved figure all over the world. Even in death, he was praised. He was remembered as a hero and one of the most powerful people who ever lived. And still, even to this day, some people say that if you wake up early enough and go to where Thor’s beach was, you can see the shadow of a boy and dragon enjoying the splendors of the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. I'll be updating whenever I can, I promise. :)


End file.
